25 Days of Christmas
by AnuhdahPerson
Summary: It's December and the Avengers are hyped up for the holidays! But this year's going to be different. More Avengers, everyone's girlfriend is there, and the Winter Soldier now live in the tower. And with everyone wanting to decorate the tree their own way, who will win the battle? T for strong language and a few references. Hugely OOC Avengers
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Holidays, everyone! Here's the story I was talking about in my last update on Thor and the Midgard Objects. If I miss a day, welp, sorry. You'll just get two chapters the next day. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **I. What Do the Holidays Mean?**

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas the Avengers to me_  
 _Twelve dead HYDRA agents_  
 _Eleven flying ants_  
 _Ten Widow stingers_  
 _Nine hundred bullets_  
 _Eight Witch's hexes_  
 _Seven Wing thingys_  
 _Six Explosive Arrows_  
 _Five lapsaroundtheworldinasecond_  
 _Four Iron Men_  
 _Three robots_  
 _Two Demi-gods_  
 _And a Hulk who just smashed our tree!_

"Yay!" Cheered Pepper Potts, Hope van Dyne, Jane Foster, Betty Ross and Ultron (who had been reprogrammed for the holidays). The New and Old Avengers took a bow.

"Whoopie," drawled Bucky Barnes.

Rhody hopped over to Bucky and slapped him on the shoulder. "Man, you need to get into the holiday spirit more!"

"Shut up!" Bucky snapped in the other iron man's face. "I can celebrate the holidays the way I want!"

"Which, I hope, means not terrorizing the city," Steve cut. Bucky sighed. That's exactly what he was going to do but since Steve was his best friend he decided to be good.

"And remember, Santa's watching!" Sang Clint.

Natasha gawked. "You still believe in Санкт- класс?"

"You don't?"

Everyone split up either to talk to their girlfriend or each other (or sibling in Vision's case). Sam had no one else to chat to so he went over to Bucky. "You don't look like you're in the holiday spirit really."

"It's because I'm not!" Snapped Bucky.

"Why?"

Bucky thought about it. Really, this was his first official Christmas since…before the HYDRA days. He couldn't remember what to do during the holidays. All he remembered while he was with HYDRA were lots of loud crowds cheering or singing and then screaming as he murdered them. "Well…" he said slowly. "I never celebrated Christmas since the year before I fell off that…rocket?

The Avengers froze. "WHAT?!" Yelped Tony. "You haven't celebrated Christmas?! What did HYDRA do to you!?"

Vision flew over and patted Bucky on the back. "There there. It's my first Christmas too!"

"And mine," added Ultron.

"Technically Bucky's never had an official family Christmas," said Natasha.

"WHAT?!" Roared Pietro, Thor and Scott

"Really?" Asked the others and Bucky.

"I fell your pain," sighed Tony.

Bucky was dumbstruck. "What…what is that supposed to mean?"

Natasha opened her mouth but Steve cut in. "You were an orphan from early on."

All the Avengers winced. Bucky took a moment to absorb that information. Then he burst into howls and stormed away.

"Way to go, Steve and Natasha," muttered Clint.

"Well Bucky needed to know!" Natasha snapped.

Ultron piped up. "Maybe someone should go check on Bucky since my readings are saying he's cryi-"

"No one asked for your opinion, Ultron!" Shouted Rhody. Ultron whined. Hope sighed and went off to check on Bucky as the Avengers bickered.

She found him punching Steve's punching bag in the training room. He wasn't working very heard but the punchbag was swinging back and forth as though he was beating the living daylights out of it.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He growled without even looking towards Hope.

"Err, just to see what you were doing."

Bucky sighed. He walked over to Hope. "I haven't been gone that long! Can't someone just get a break from others for once?!"

"Sorry, sorry I'll just go now." Hope turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Bucky waited until she had almost reached the doorway before saying "You know, for as long as I remember, Christmas has always been known to me as a time for completing missions with ease. No one seemed to be very alert about things and I could always get away with it. But now that I'm with the Avengers I'm not going to be sent out to steal some databases or claim a life. So what do I do now? Sit around and be bored?"

Hope thought for a second. "You could do that. Or you could start thinking of what to give each Avenger on each Holiday. I'm sure a few of us celebrate the other holidays in the month. And I'll bet Natasha, Jane, Betty and Pepper will teach you how to make all sorts of meals for the holidays." With that she left.

Bucky let her words repeat in his head. Maybe Christmas was much different than he thought. He headed back upstairs where the Avengers were digging through the fridge. Hope's words remained in his head even after he settled down for the night.

* * *

 _ **This isn't the greatest chapter. But it's kind of a cliche story. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking you probably can foretell some of the story. Well review and suggest! I still have incomplete chapters so suggestions are great! Who know? Maybe you'll see your idea in the story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One day after I start the story and I can't upload the second. So two chapters today!**_

* * *

 **II. Jumpy Bucky and Punchy Vision**

The next morning, after breakfast, Tony and Pepper grabbed a pile of shopping bags and headed for the door. Tony announced "Alright guys! Me and Pepper-"

"Pepper and I," corrected Pepper.

"-are heading out to get some stuff! See ya!" With that they left.

No one said anything. Finally Ultron broke the ice. "That guy is really weird."

"Then it's a good thing you're his son and not me," laughed Scott.

"It also explains why he's so insane," sneered Ultron as he pointed an accusing finger at Vision. Vision yelped and tackled Ultron. The two robots got into a fight and began shooting at each other. Within seconds the walls around there room had huge holes in them.

Thor stood up and whacked both the android and robot with his hammer. "For Norse God's sake, do not decimate the Son of Stark's home!"

"Thor has a point," said Sam. "And just for that I think you two should fix the whole thing."

"Finnnneee," whined Vision.

"I'm sure dad won't mind if a use a few hundred bucks," Ultron shrugged.

Pietro suddenly dashed into the room. "I found all the decorations!" He dropped the heavy box he was carrying and zoomed off again. Then he returned with another box. He kept doing this until he had retrieved 24 boxes.

Bucky opened a box. A zombie head stared back. "AAAUUUUGGGHHH!" He whipped out his knife and stabbed the head. The others gawked. Wanda turned to her brother and glared.

"Oops, that's probably the Halloween stuff." Pietro glided over and pulled out Bucky's knife. Then he searched through the rest of the box. "Yeah, it's Halloween." He threw a spider at Bucky. Bucky yelped again and went for his pistol. He shot the spider.

"Someone's jumpy," commented Sam.

"Ya think?" Muttered Natasha. Pietro was laughing and he threw a skull head a Bucky. Bucky pulled out his other pistol and put a dozen holes in the plastic thing. Next to fall as the victim of Bucky was the stuffed witch. Then Pietro grabbed a stuffed Scarlett Witch. Bucky shot that too.

"Bucky!" Screamed Wanda. "Don't shoot me!"

"Pietro enough!" Snapped Steve.

"Fine I'll put the box away," Pietro grumbled. "But now I know what to do next year for Halloween." He packed up the box (knifed and holed decorations too) and brought them back where he found then.

Meanwhile Steve was trying to calm Bucky down. "Drop the knife and the pistols," Steve said calmly. Bucky let the knife and one pistol drop but the other aimed at the box Bruce opened.

"It's just a Valentine's Day box," Bruce assured holding up a string of hearts.

"Ummm…" Bucky lowered the gun.

"And this one's for the upcoming Hanukkah!" Said Clint.

Natasha opened a fourth. "See? Nothing to worry abou… CLINT! Did you do this!?" It was a cardboard cutout of Captain America taped to an American flag. Scott and Pietro squawked and fell on top of each other howling.

"That must be the Fourth of July box," assumed Vision.

"Ya think?" Grinned Hope. She opened another only to find Saint Patrick's Day things. "Tony sure has all the decorations for every holiday. And these things aren't cheap. You'd think he's a billionaire to be able to afford them all."

Vision, Ultron, Steve, Thor and Bucky didn't get it. "You guys suck," said Rhody.

"I fail to understand your mortal references," said Thor.

"I think we know that," grinned Jane.

An awkward silence spread across the room. Finally Clint spoke up. "Welp! Until Vision and Ultron fix the mess they made I'm gonna go do something for the upcoming holidays." With that he left.

"I think I'll go and sing Christmas Carols to my ants," said Scott.

"Can I come?" Asked Hope.

"Not no." Scott and Hope left the room.

"Those two are weirder," commented Betty.

"Eeyup," said Bruce. "I'm gonna try another gamma experiment. Betty, wanna join?"

Betty smiled. "Whatever would make me say no?" She and Bruce left.

"Since everyone else is leaving I guess I'll go too," shrugged Natasha. She stalked out the door.

Eventually, the Avengers worked their way out of the room leaving Ultron, Bucky and Vision.

"How the heck do you put up with Stevie Wonder?" Asked Ultron.

"Who?" Said Bucky.

"Steve Rogers," corrected Vision. "That's who Ultron meant."

"Sometimes these grandpas ain't fun to play with," sighed the 7 foot robot. "All they do is say the five W's and the H."

"How about ol' grandpa teaches ya the four O's," snarled Bucky. He leapt onto Ultron and began punching him.

"Ow! Ouch! Ouchie! Owwie!" Squawked Ultron. Vision sat down and leaned against the holey wall to watch the comedy.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Chores and Hope's Cookies**

For some reason it took Tony and Pepper the whole day to do shopping. So when they got home they went straight to bed. It wasn't until the next morning did Tony find the holes in the wall. After hearing the story, he grounded Vision and Ultron and allowed the team to use them as training dummies. Of course everyone was too busy doing whatevers for the holidays so Vision and Ultron got away with it.

Right now Hope and Betty were baking some holiday cookies. Or at least, Betty was trying to teach Hope how to make cookies from scratch. For some reason, Hope wasn't doing very good and right now she was trying to spoon out all the eggshells from the rest of the egg.

"Make sure you get them all," said Pietro, sticking his head in the doorway. "I don't like eggshell crunchy cookies."

"Shut up," muttered Hope. I'm concentrati-damn it! You just made me drop one back in!"

Scott peeked over Pietro's shoulder. "You know what I decree? You're **HOPE** less! **_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** " Hope threw a fork at Scott and hit him in the head with the handle.

"Now now!" Cried Betty. "Give her time. Hope is doing a wonderful job."

"Yeah right," hissed Pietro so only Scott could hear. The two burst into fits of laughter. Then Pietro grabbed Scott and dashed off before another fork was hurled at them.

Meanwhile Steve and Clint were trying to convince Bucky that Christmas lights were not dangerous. Clint had pulled out the Christmas decorations box and laid out a sting of lights. Then he plugged them. Bucky couldn't care less about them until he leaned down to look at them closer and one exploded in his face. Then he shot all the lights on the string.

"Bucky!" Steve cried in vain. Bucky had dug out the other strings and was shooting them too. "Stop!"

Clint had a more direct approach. He grabbed Bucky's arm and suspended it in the air. "Put. The. Goddamn. Gun. Down!"

"These things might have A.I.M or HYDRA bombs in them!" Protested the Winter Soldier. He knocked Clint down.

Steve got between the string of lights and Bucky's gun. "They don't have bombs or grenades! They just blow up every now and then (he was just saying this. He didn't know if it was actually true). Trust me, Bucky."

Bucky sighed. Still eyeing the lights he put his weapon away. "Steve, have you ever considered taking Bucky's weapons away?" Clint asked.

"Let him keep them."

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. What Steve said."

Clint shook his head. "You know, how about we set up the inflatable Santa outside?"

"I think that sounds great!" Steve said before Bucky had a chance to complain. "Come on, Buck. It'll be fun!" Bucky scowled but followed the other two. "And please don't shoot it."

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower Thor, Jane and Wanda were flipping through Tony's ginormous collection of CDs. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for again?" Moaned Wanda.

"All the holiday music," grumbled Jane. "It'd be really nice if Pietro stopped by. He could do this in seconds."

"I think he could do everyone's job in seconds. But he's too lazy to make the effort," teased Wanda.

"My lady!" Boomed Thor. "Is thy searching for this?" He held up _Vince Gill: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas._

Jane wrenched the album from Thor's hands. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes! Thank you Thor!" She kissed his cheek. Thor fainted.

Wanda scrolled through the list of albums Tony had given them on her iPad. "Great! Only 687 albums left!"

Jane kicked Thor awake. "Get up thunder butt. We got work to do." The three continued digging through the millions of CDs. "Sooo, Wanda. Do you have an sso for the holidays?"

We haven't covered all the Avengers in the tower. There's still Vision and Ultron (who were repairing the wall), Rhody and Tony (who were chilling with Pepper), Sam and Natasha (who were discussing the Winter Soldier's problems) and Bruce who was in his lab doing science. It seemed just like a normal day. Little did everyone know that was about to change. Yes, this holiday season was going to be one interesting one…

* * *

 _ **Forgot to add this to the other chapter. I don't own Marvel or any partnership.**_

 _ **Listen to Vince Gill: Have Yourself a Merry Christmas. It's a very relaxing album.**_

 _ **Another short chapter. Lolz**_

 _ **So yeah. Review, correct, tell me what I could do to make this better, throw out an idea. And I'll try to upload one tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with it**_

* * *

 **IV. Carolers**

Tony was the first one up today. Which was pretty rare. He was almost always last. He went down to the kitchen and set his automatic coffee machine up. It sped cooked his coffee and within fifteen seconds he had a nice hot cup of coffee.

 **DING DONG!**

The doorbell felt like it poked his eardrums. "Jarvis? Who is it?" He mumbled. It was too early for visitors.

"Sir, it is some carolers."

Sigh. Well he might as well go and see what they were singing. Maybe it was the Girl Scouts or the women from the magazine _Moddellz_.

He opened to door and was greeted by some mutant children singing Carol of the Bells. Behind them was Nightcrawler looking terribly bored.

 _…Christmas is here bringing good cheer_  
 _To young and old, meek and the bold._

Nightcrawler plugged his ears.

 _Ding, ding, ding, dong, that is their song_  
 _With joyful ring all caroling._  
 _One seems to hear words of good cheer_  
 _From everywhere filling the air_

It seemed as though the children didn't take a split second to breathe. They sang in their monotone yet delightful squeaky voices.

 _Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_  
 _Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

At this point the children were torturing Nightcrawler's ears. Tony noticed the large smirks on their face.

 _On, on they send, on without end_

He realized they were doing this on purpose. And it was probably to annoy their mutant guardian.

 _Their joyful tone to every home_  
 _Ding, ding, ding, dong_  
 _Ding, ding, ding, dong_  
 _Ding, ding, ding, dong_

The children were nearly bursting with laughter at Nightcrawler fell to the ground.

 _Ding, dong, ding, dong_

Tony clapped as the children took a sweeping bow. Meanwhile their mutant guardian perked up at the silence and silently cheered.

"Well done children! I'll give you some money for that stunt," said Tony.

"We don't need it but thank-" began one of the kids. Nevertheless Tony dropped $50 in each child's hand. "Oh, well, thank you, Mr. Stark!" The children smiled and skipped off in the direction of the Fantastic Four's building.

Tony looked at Nightcrawler who began trudging after the children. "Isn't it a little early for caroling?" He asked.

"They wanted to do it and I lost the nose goes."

"Well good luck." Tony shut the door, leaving Nightcrawler and the children to go bother the Fantastic Four.

He headed back upstairs where he found Jane, Thor and Wanda still going through his millions of CDs. "You guys are doing good!" He said brightly. "Keep it up!"

"UUUGGGHHH!" Shouted Wanda. She leaned into the hallway and shrieked" _ **PIETRO!**_ " at the top of her lungs.

Pietro zoomed down, half dressed, one eye open, and a coffee cup in his hand. "Wuh?"

"Help us go through Tony's bajillion CDs and find the holiday ones."

"That's it?" Pietro zoomed around and in 5 seconds he reappeared struggling under the weight of the stack of CDs.

Wanda used her magic to take them all. "Thank you, brother," she said happily.

"Can I go back to bed?"

"Fine." Pietro dropped the CDs on Wanda's head and dashed off. " _ **BROTHER!**_ "

Meanwhile Tony found Bucky in the kitchen. "You better not be ruining my breakfast, Starbucks," Tony said warningly.

"First Bucky, then Bucks, then Buck, now Starbucks?! Will you just choose a nickname!?" Bucky yelled. "Oh, my sausages are burning."

Tony poked his head around Bucky. "You cooked sausages? Did you make any for me?"

"Nope just me. And my best friend."

"You should read some fan fictions about you and Steve. Gold!"

Bucky blinked stupidly. "I don't get that." Tony just slipped away laughing. Bucky shrugged. "That guy is ca-wa-zee. Sometimes I wonder if he's on HYDRA instead."

Tony soon figured out everyone was up (except Pietro) and had cooked themselves breakfast. Scott had already finished his and was holding up a sign to Ultron, who was trying to figure out how to read the Completely Automated Public Turning test to tell Computers and Humans Apart. "Who started the party without me?" Tony teased.

"Please don't break into that song," muttered Widow who was eating a bowl of kale.

"Says the woman who's eating kale!"

Thor suddenly burst into the door with Wanda and Jane following. "Hark! I smell the emanation of pork being fried. Who doth create thy groovy aroma?"

Sam and Clint fell out of their chairs laughing. "Man, did you pick that up from Tony?" Rhody stammered through his giggling.

Thor blinked. "I do not understand."

Bucky entered the room as Thor said this. "Neither do I Thor. But there's a lot of things I don't understand. This world is weird and if I could I would pick up your hammer and smash the floor and the Hulk with it. Then I'd blow this building to smithereens." He sat down next to Steve. "Sausage?"

" _ **MIIIINNNNEEEE**_!" Clint shot an arrow and pierced the sausage. The arrow (and sausage) bounced off the walls and flew over everyone's head. Eventually Clint reached up and caught his arrow. Then he bit the sausage.

" _ **CLLIINNNTTT**_!" Bucky whined. "That wasn't for you!"

"Does Stevie want a bite anyway?" Clint bit the unbitten end.

"Ew, no," said Steve. "And stop calling me Stevie! I don't like pet names unless they're from Peggy!"

"Germaphobe," said Clint. He ate the entire thing.

Bucky clenched his fists. "That it!" He yanked out his gun and shot at Clint. Clint squealed and ran away, shooting arrows back.

Steve was alarmed. "Bucky! Clint! Don't blow up the building!"

* * *

 _ **Completely Automated Public Turning test to tell Computers and Humans Apart. Aka, CAPTCHA.**_

 _ **Sorry (not sorry) about the OOC Avengers. If you've lasted this long with them being way OOC then have an electronic cookie! (Somebody make an electronic cookie with keyboard keys!**_

 _ **And if Moddellz is a real thing, well insert disclaimer here.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is a little late (sorry) so I'll be uploading the sixth later tonight.**_

* * *

 **V. False Alarm (Thanks a Lot, Thor!)**

Bucky and Clint didn't get to blow up the building. Instead Bruce Hulked out and Tony called his tech to magnetize Bucky's arm to the roof. Then Natasha had to calm the Hulk. Then Steve took away Bucky's weapons. Then Bucky complained.

The Avengers Tower was looking a lot more festive. In fact, Tony, Sam and Scott made a mechanical wreath. They were thinking of making it as big as the lightning rod (which was at least 20 feet (about 6.1 meters according to Tony) and tying it there. It took a few hours of the day to complete but finally they were done.

"It looks awesome!" Squealed Pepper. "Tony, Sam, Scott, you did a wonderful job!"

"Thanks, sweetie," Tony said happily.

Suddenly they heard a yelp. Thor smashed through a window, followed closely by Ultron. "Say you're sorry!" Shouted Ultron. "Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it! Not you! Not Nobody!" Ultron began shooting lasers at Thor's head.

"I shall not forgive the Vision for his trickery!" Thor screamed.

"Dude!" Snapped Ultron as he shot Thor into the lightning rod. "He lifted a holographic Mjölnir! How the heck does that bother you so much?! It's like a Deadpool stunt added with a little tech."

Tony, Pepper, Scott and Sam's jaws dropped as Ultron and Thor, oblivious to their surroundings, destroyed the tech wreath. Sam bit his lip and tried his best not to scream. He glanced over at Tony who was biting his tongue. Pepper just let her jaw sit in the floor. Scott had steam coming out of his ears.

Angry at the pesky robot, Thor summoned his lightning and electrocuted Ultron who was hanging onto the pole. The pole, the wreath and Ultron all fried. Ultron released his hold and fell 110 stories to the ground. He smashed into multiple limbs. "Owwie! Dad! Can you fix me?"

Tony growled. "Not unless you promise to fix the wreath Falcon and I so carefully made."

"F-F-F-Fine." Tony called one of his robots to clean up all of Ultron's limbs and the rest of Ultron himself.

Sam, Tony, Scott and Pepper went back inside. Wanda was fussing over Vision's broken nose. The rest were playing some sort of game.

"Whatcha playin'?" Sang Pepper.

"Hide-and-Seek," replied Jane. "Steve's it and he can't find Hope. I think she might have shrank or something."

"Sounds like Hope," mused Scott.

An awkward silence set over all the Avengers, minus Vision who was whining and Wanda who was muttering curse words at Vision. Suddenly…

" **I FOUND HOPE!** " Steve busted through the doors holding Wasp between his fingers. Hope struggled to free herself and even began punching Steve's fingers but the super soldier couldn't care less.

Steve wasn't the only one bursting through doors. Thor bashed through the same door. "My friends! There is great distress outside! Come quick!"

"Avengers Assemble!" Shouted Clint before Tony could take a breath.

The Avengers flew out of the tower, following Thor (and Clint who was being carried by Thor) to the street with the trouble. They could hear police sirens and a loud commotion from the street. There was a lot of yelling though. "That doesn't sound good," commented Steve.

"Aye, it is a tragedy to see," Thor answered.

Sam gave a tight laugh. "Then in that case it really don't sound good."

"Aye, it is a-"

"We heard you the first time!" Cut Vision.

"It kind of just sounds like a typical New York Street," commented Clint.

Thor released his grip. "AAAAAUUUGGGHHHHH!" Thor then grabbed Clint just a few feet from the ground. "OKay! Seomthing's wrong! I'm sorry for criticizing a demi-god!"

The Avengers arrived at the street only to see people pushing each other around as they raced for someplace, street vendors shouting to the flowing traffic of pedestrians, police cars bustling around, car horns blowing at each other. Like Clint said, it looked like a typical New York Street.

"Uhhh…" said Tony.

Wasp flew up to Thor's shoulder and hovered just above it. "What exactly was wrong?"

Thor flew down to an elderly man with a cart. "He has run out of hot dogs."

The Avengers and Bucky's jaws dropped. Rhody was the first to collect himself. "Are you fucking kidding me, man?! THIS is what we suited up for! God dammit Thor. Can't you be useful for something else besides trouble and annoyances?"

Thor hung his head. The other Avengers growled and flew off, this time Clint riding on Tony's back. Thor followed them but no one wanted to talk to him. They're put him in the back of the group.

When the returned home the tower smelled of Italian.

"Someone's cooking something good!" Tony shouted.

"Well I don't know how my hungry Avengers will be after a mission!" Pepper called back.

Pietro opened his mouth to tell what had actually happened but Tony slapped his hand over the speeder's mouth. "Yeah. You know us too well! We fight hard so we gotta eat a lot!"

"We didn't do anything!" Bucky shouted. Tony scowled at him. He would have liked to slap Bucky but Steve and Ultron were in the way.

An awkward silence set over the Avengers. Finally Pepper broke the silence by saying "So you guys did nothing. You know what? Tomorrow you're going to cook your own food. I'm not making anything!"

"But honey-" Tony protested.

"Okay," said Pietro and Wanda. "Besides Hanukah is tomorrow anyway," Wanda added.

"You guys celebrate Hanukah?" Asked Steve, fully interested.

"Well our dad was Jewish," Wanda added.

"And apparently we've inherited that trait," Pietro smiled. "Come on, Wanda! Let's go get ready for tomorrow!"

"I hope Daddy brings the big menorah!" Wanda squealed just before Pietro took off.

The Avengers exchanged glanced. "Please tell me they didn't just say what I thought they said," Bruce muttered.

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, you heard them right. Magnito's coming."

* * *

 _ **The 'Not you! Not nobody!' quote might come from somewhere else but I haven't seen it. I've just heard it said by my dad. So if anyone knows if it comes from a book or movie (or anything else) please tell me so I can give credit.**_

 _ **Deadpool once tried lifting Thor's hammer but we all know how that story ends. Frustrated, he built himself a prop** **Mjölnir and went around claiming that he was worthy! So basically I did the same to Vision just with holograms.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Hanukah! Hope you have (had) a good day! :)**_

* * *

 **VI. The Maximoffs Are Together**

 _ **BING BONG!**_

Pietro grabbed Wanda and shot down the stairs to the door before Jarvis could even say anything. They weren't even down the last flight before Wanda used her magic to open the door. "Daddy! Lorna!" Squealed Wanda as Pietro put her down. She embraced her father and little sister.

"Hey Dad! Hi Lorna!" Pietro said.

"Hey kids," said Magnito without much enthusiasm.

Lorna was just the opposite. "Pietro! Wanda!" She gave each a hug so tight they though their lungs would explode. Pietro complained but Wanda let her little sister keep hugging until she was done.

"Come on in!" Pietro greeted. "You're gonna love it in here!"

"I'd hope so," Magnito muttered.

Wanda and Lorna hung back and began talking about girl things. The first thing Lorna said once they had some leaving was "We brought the big menorah!"

The Maximoffs walked in on Natasha who was reading some S.H.I.E.L.D files. She stood up and immediately pointed her guns. "What are you doing here, Magnito!" She snapped.

"Wait!" Cried Pietro and Wanda. Magnito rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Then he made a fist and Natasha's guns balled themselves up.

Natasha growled. "Those were antiques!" She dove forward and tackled Magnito the the ground.

"Nat! Listen!" Wailed Wanda. Pietro didn't care. He bolted forwards and snagged Natasha. Then he stopped but the momentum he transferred to Natasha sent her out the room, through the wall and into Ultron who began cursing loudly.

Magnito grumbled. "You call this fun?"

"They'll get used to you," answered Pietro.

Lorna looked uncertain. Having never been off Genosha before, she was overwhelmed by the whole other part of the world that remained to be explored. And right now she didn't know what to think of the girl that just pulled a gun on her dad.

The quartet heard some footsteps coming down the hall. It was just Tony and Steve arguing over tech and non-tech. Again. When the two saw the new comers Cap grabbed his shield but Tony (having no weapons) said "Wanda? Pietro? Did you just bring a circus in?"

"Very funny," grumbled Pietro. "Tell everyone in this tower that our dad and sister are staying until Hanukah is over. And maybe they'll stay here if they like it.

"Hell no!" Shouted Tony.

"Hell 'o what?" Called back Clint. He turned the corner and was facing Magnito. "Ummm… should I be concerned?"

"No," answered Tony. "Jarvis, broadcast the Maximoff addition."

"Yes sir," said Jarvis.

Lorna and Magnito glanced around. "What was that?" Whispered Lorna.

"It's my robot servant Jarvis," sighed Tony. "If I had a nickel for every time I've had to say that, I'd be a million billionaire."

"I thought you were already a million billionaire," commented Steve.

"According to my checkbook I only have a little more than 70 billion. Which doesn't feel like a whole lot."

"Are you serious?" Said Magnito. "I have never even seen 10 thousand in my life."

"WHAT?!" said Tony. "Don't think of robbing my vault for the money. I got the best security in the world and its not magnets so too bad."

* * *

After introductions Pietro and Wanda stayed with their father to help him tell the stories of Genosha. No one saw Lorna sneak off.

She wandered around for along time. Then she heard some grunting and peeked around the door it was coming from. Behind the door she saw a man beating at a punching bag. The first thing she noticed was that this man had a metal arm. Which was good. If he attacked her dad Magnito could protect himself by immobilizing that guy's arm. Lorna watched as he hit it so hard that it eventually snapped and smashed into the wall.

Without fault wrong for a break the man reached over and picked up another. He was about to hit it when he stopped. His gaze snapped towards the door and Lorna shrank back.

"Who goes there?" He said in a husky voice. Lorna wasn't sure if she was ready to meet this man or not. Was he nice? Would he hurt her or her family? "Come out." Slowly, she stepped out from behind the door and tip-toed inside. She stopped once she was past the doorway.

The man looked at her. "Who are you? I don't remember having any visitors today. Are you Pietro and Wanda's mother?"

"No," whispered Lorna. She explained what was going on. He listened to her and Lorna felt a bit of warmth fill her heart. No one ever listened to her. Her brother, her sister, her father, the people of Genosha. Unless it was extremely important or someone asked her a question she could answer no one ever listened.

"Oh cool," said the guy. He told his name and decided to give up on beating the bag. "So you're here for about eight days, right?"

"Yes."

Bucky nodded his head. "Have you ever been inside something complex before?"

"No. This is the first time I've been out of Genosha."

"So things are pretty new to you."

"Yes."

"Same. I just got my memory back. Was brainwashed for a few decades." When he said this, Lorna felt herself blush a little. This guy, Bucky, was quite similar to her.  
"Why aren't you up with the others?" She inquired.

Bucky thought for a second. "Well I don't like Vision or Ultron. I try to avoid them as much as I can. I also have a grudge against Sam and I'm sick and tired of Tony and Clint's cliche jokes. Thor's pretty bad too. Pietro can be annoying too."

Lorna nodded. "Brothers are annoying."

"Don't actually know if I have any siblings. But oh well. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I don't know if you know what a fridge is or not."

* * *

That evening the Maximoffs cooked up a delicious fried dinner. Once they were done with that they set up the menorah. After saying the prayers Magnito let the oldest of his children light it. Pietro wanted to protest against Wanda going first but he thought better of it. Besides he got tomorrow.

As they watched the flame flicker for a moment Lorna glanced over at Bucky. She saw him twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ground. Maybe he was just lonely. She vowed to herself that she would make him happier during her stay.

* * *

 _ **Lorna is not really the daughter of Magnito. Yet she has his magnitizing power. Her parents died in a plane crash weeks after birth so no one knows her real name. She was adopted by the Danes who named her Lorna Dane. For a long time, she thought Magnito was her father because of the similar powers. Her X-(wo)man name is Polaris.**_

 _ **I got this all from Marvel's site. Look up Lorna for more.**_

 ** _I like the way that Lorna is Magnito's daughter, partly because I watched the 2009 animated series Wolverine and the X-men. Go watch it. It's an awesome little series._**

 ** _Reviews will help me! Tell me how I'm writing! And all that blab! And throw out an idea too cause I need them for upcoming days!_**

 ** _I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them. I also don't own Elmer's Glue. You'll understand in a minute.**_

* * *

 **VII. Magnets on the Fridge**

Steve lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was feeling lazy this morning and decided not to get up right away. Then he heard Clint bumble downstairs and figured he should probably go down too before Clint uses all the spoons as arrows.

He entered the kitchen only to find himself face to face with Magnito, who was reading the paper. "Morning," said Steve. Clint just waved.

Magnito put the paper down and tuned his attention to Steve. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Umm…" that was a weird question. "The 7th of December, 2015?"

"Anything else?"

"It's Monday?"

Clint groaned. "I hate Mondays."

Magnito was starting to get angry. "Anything else, historian?"

Steve couldn't understand. What did Magnito want? "Um, Pearl Harbor day?" He asked shyly.

Magnito leaned back into his chair. "That's right. Pearl Harbor day. The day that the United Stated of Ameirca decided to join the Second War." And Magnito went off on a rant. "1941: Early in the morning, the Japanese fleet air bombed the United States' Naval base in Hawaii on the island of O'ahu and destroyed nearly everything the base had, ended lives and brought horror to the nation. But it also provoked the United States to take their revenge out and side with the Allies. It's hard to imagine now but 74 years ago, the greatest world power began its formation."

Clint spoke up. "Ooh! I understood that Hunger Games reference!"

Magnito glared. Steve rolled his eyes and strode over to Clint. "Can you try to be respectful for once?" He hissed. Then he turned to Magnito. "I remember that day. And I'll bet Bucky will too. It was a terrifying day. I can still see the explosions from the gun powder and the USS Arizona-"

"I already went to school!" Screamed Clint. "Grandpas!" They're so annoying! They can't remember anything that I've already heard a million times!"

Steve growled. He was about to snap at Clint when his best friend entered the kitchen. Bucky waved to the three and went towards the cereal cabinet. "Hey Buck, do you remember Pearl Harbor?"

"It's in Hawaii," Bucky said promptly while filling the bowl with Kix. "If there's one thing I learned in HYDRA it's my geography. And the fact Zaire can't decide between Democratic Republic of the Congo and Zaire."

"No do you remember December 7th, 1941?" Steve tried.

Bucky thought for a second. "Was…that the day I… met you?"

Clint fell over laughing. Magnito went on a rant and Steve sighed. Bucky's brainwashed memory was certainly annoying at times.

"Stop!" Bucky shouted. Clint stopped laughing and Magnito quit talking. "I remember Pearl Harbor! I was just kidding with you!"

Magnito used his powers to stick Bucky to the fridge. Clint face planted, his sides shaking uncontrollably. Steve didn't know what to think.

"This is gonna be a long eight days," he muttered to himself.

"Lemme go!" Whined Bucky. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You've insulted me!" Hissed Magnito. "I swear you Avengers are always trying to take off more than you can chew!"

"Well right now, I'd be chewing my cereal but because I'm stuck to this fridge I will starve. I guess I could just reach inside the fridge since I'm stuck to eat and eat that way but my feet can't reach the ground. I need my food!"

Clint let out a holler. "Oh my god, Bucky! You're getting better at 21st century humor!"

"Well I learned a little from you, Tony, Scott, Sam and Rhody," Bucky grinned.

Magnito growled at Bucky. "You shouldn't make fun of a sacred day!" He scolded.

"Cowabunga chicken," said Clint.

Bucky snickered. "I remember that! Remember the time you shot a glue stick at me and I deflected it? I'd say it was a "gluey" situation!" He and Clint burst out laughing. Magnito released Bucky who immediately ran off with Clint and the bowl of Kix.

"Cowabunga chicken?" Asked Magnito.

Steve let out a sigh. "Clint brought Bucky bungee jumping once off a barn at Clint's farm. Every time they jumped they shouted 'cowabunga.' However, at some point the bungee broke and Clint fell into the chicken coop. Then they had a glue fight where Clint was shooting glue sticks and Bucky had to dodge. Of course, Bucky grabbed a whole pile of Elmer's Glue and poured it on Clint then threw him back into the chicken coop. Clint was covered in chicken feathers for five days. Sometimes I think Bucky's not my best friend anymore."

"Eh. You probably still are but he might not act like it. You get used to it. Believe me. I have three kids."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Scott was showing Lorna some card tricks. Wanda was watching as well but she wasn't impressed. She could do SO much better than the stupid Ant-Guy. But she didn't wasn't to spoil Lorna's happiness so she kept her trap shut.

Speaking of traps, Bruce had stepped on Tony's Don't-Touch-My-Stuff-Thor trap. He Hulked out and began wrecking the city. Tony was forced to go out and try to calm the Hulk with Black Widow and Quicksilver.

When they got back Bruce was singing some Christmas song, the Iron Man armor was crushed into a ball and its owner was carrying it, Pietro had a broken nose and Natasha had a black eye.

"Had some "Hulking" problems?" Giggled Jane.

"Of course not! What makes you think so?" Tony said sarcastically happily. Then he half-closed his eyes. "Duh!"

"Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way to say Merry Christmas to you!" Shouted Bruce. He skipped off and went back to his lab.

Suddenly Vision and Ultron burst into the living room. They were tangled in each other's limbs. "No it is your goddamn fault!" Snapped Ultron.

"If I recall correctly it is your fault!" Vision hollered back.

"Yours!"

"No you!"

"No! You!"

"NOO!"

Magnito growled. He put out his hands and Vision and Ultron were yanked apart and held a good room length away. "If you lousy piles of junk don't shut up I'm gonna march your asses to A.I.M and have them rebuild you two."

"What kind of threat is that, Magnit-OLD?" Ultron snorted. Vision kicked his legs, a giant grin on his face.

Wanda stood up. "No one dares make insults to my father!" She blasted her powers out and struck Ultron. Magnito released Ultron and the robot began doing the robot dance.

"Helllllppp!" Whined Ultron as he jerked his body around in weird positions.

"Jarvis! Drop the beat!" Commanded Pietro. Jarvis began playing the Robot Dance music. The Avengers watched as Ultron did moved he probably would never do on his own free will. Vision continued kicking, this time it was because he was laughing so hard.

When Ultron was done, Wanda released the curse and Magnito released Vision. "Oh my god, my back," squealed Ultron. He fell over.

"Bro that was awesome!" Shrieked Vision. "You should really go into one of those taken competitions."

"No!"

Suddenly Pepper burst through the door with Hope and Betty. "Hey guys! We finally made dinner! Did you guys do anything fun?"

The Avengers all looked at Ultron. "No. NONONONONONO!" Screamed Ultron. Magnito plucked Ultron off the floor and Wanda cursed him again while Jarvis began playing music again.

* * *

 _ **Watch someone do the robot dance. It's pretty incredible. And listen to Mele Kalikimaka. Hawaiian theme for this chapter!**_

 ** _Some proportions are off in this story. I'm just barely shorter than my fridge so let's assume the Avengers have a Hulk and Thor sized fridge. And technically Clint wouldn't survive a fall from the top of his barn. But maybe the chickens caught him._**

 ** _Also, I'm terribly sorry if I just insulted you for making Clint and Bucky a nuisance when Magnito was talking about Pearl Harbor._**

 ** _To the troops who lost their lives on December 7, 1941, we're all grateful for your service. Without your contribution the United States and the world, nothing would be the way it is today. Thank You._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **VIII.** **It Was Bucky's Idea!**

Bucky wanted to do something. He was bored out of his brain and would have shot the arguing Vision and Ultron if Steve hadn't taken away his guns. Seriously! Did his best friend think he was a child?

He smashed into the living room where everyone, even the girls, were chilling out. Only Vision and Ultron were missing because they were arguing somewhere in the tower.

"I am completely bored out of my frickin' mind with people flirting and reading files or books! Can't we do something fun like bowing up the Malibu Mansion!?"

"Hey!" Shouted Tony.

"Language!" Steve scolded. Bucky growled. Steve was either a really good friend or the damper of the current mood.

"Well I have an idea," said Betty. "We could have a tournament of some sort."

"And the winner can dictate which Christmas movie we watch tomorrow!" Added Pepper.

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Asked Sam.

"Cause tonight Tony has some meeting with New York's senators."

Rhody snickered. "Man, that sounds like fun."

"I hate you Rhody. Almost as much as Jarvis."

"I take that as an offensive comment," Jarvis said in his calm robotic voice. Rhody just shook his head slowly, a large grin stuck on his face.

Suddenly "EUREKA!" Screamed Ultron flying through the wall. "We will have a video game tournament. Unfortunately in order to have a tournament tournament we need 32 people or 16."

"Bro! I am so good at MarioKart! You'll never win against me!" Bragged Vision.

"Well how many do we have now?" Asked Tony.

Vision began to count, pointed to each person as he counted. "One…two…three…"

"Twenty," said Jarvis.

"Boy you count fast," Vision grumbled. Jarvis was about to explain but Tony stopped him.

Jane stood up. "I'm no video game player so I'll drop out."

"I don't like video games. Too frustrating," said Magnito.

"I might Hulk out if I loose," snickered Bruce. The Avengers protested loudly and finally Bruce agreed to stay.

"Count me out," said Betty. "I'll be a ref."

Tony looked around. "So! Anyone else want to give up a spot? We just need one more to leave." No one said anything. "Nothing? Anyone? Ugh."

"I guess I could drop out," pondered Steve. "I've never really played one of these kind of games where you sit at the TV."

"Are you kidding me?!" Screamed Scott.

Lorna giggled. "I haven't either but I want to try!"

"Then let us have a boulder, scroll, double-pivot swords game and see who is kicked out to make sixteen!" Shouted Thor eagerly.

"Umm, dude. It's called Rock Paper Scissors," said Sam.

The Avengers began Rock Paper Scissoring. Thor had to be retaught and Lorna didn't know how to play. While Jane taught them the rest battle one another. The losers of each match would then battle each other until there was one person left.

In the end it was Scott that lost the whole thing. "I'm with team Hope," Scott said enthusiastically. "Can I be the announcer?"

"Can I announce too?" Asked Jane. Scott nodded. Then everyone turned to Magnito.

"I'll be the crowd with Jarvis."

So it was set. The Avengers agreed to play Marvel Heroes vs. Marvel Super Villains. Tony hooked up enough controls for everyone, stating that they were to all fight at the same time and the top half would move to the next round. Then he went over the controls. Only Hawkeye and Black Widow didn't pay attention. Clint already knew the controls and Natasha figured she'd get it straightened out in seconds.

The Avengers crowded around, scattered in a movie-theatre way around the couch. "Three…two…one…GO!" Screamed Scott.

"And they're off! And Wanda sprints out with her Mystique figure, followed closely by her brother Pietro and his Whiplash! On the other side Steve and Steve hasn't gone anywhere while Hope and Mrs. Marvel clash with Mystique! Ooh, Bruce and the Hulk just did a Hulk smash, knocking all the villains but Vision and Loki get up first!"

No one was listening to Scott. They were too busy concentrating on the game. The Avengers had all claimed themselves and Lorna called her father. That just left Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Loki, Ultron, Whiplash, Mystique, Doctor Doom, Red Skull and the Winter Soldier unoccupied. Ultron and Bucky made a dive for themselves. So Rhody called for Doctor Doom, Sam wanted Black Panther, and Pepper choose Red Skull. Vision was stuck with Loki.

Scott continued. "What's this? Captain America is finally moving. Magnito's wandering in circles, OOH! Doctor Doom just blasted Black Panther off his feet!"

"In yaw face, man!" Whooped Rhody.

"Black Widow and Hawkeye making a move towards the middle of the field, here comes Ms. Marvel behind them-wait! It's Mystique Marvel! She throws Hawkeye but Black Widow's got her down! Whiplash has got Widow tied up-no! Iron Man blasts Whiplash and knocks him into Red Skull, freeing Captain America!

"Meanwhile, Thor is having a face off with the Winter Soldier and Ultron. He's being aided by the Hulk-this oughta be interesting-there's a million Loki's across the field and Panther's trying to find the real one. Magnito's got Iron Man pinned to the ground, Whiplash is back up and whipping! Ow! That's gotta hurt. Whiplash was just shot in the back with an explosive arrow courtesy of the bowman."

"You got that damn right!" Snickered Hawkeye.

Scott resumed. "Winter Soldier and Red Skull are now up against Captain America, who's doing pretty well considering this is his first time playing an intense video game. Same to you, Lorna. Speaking of Lorna, her Magnito just magnetized Ultron. Friendly Fire! Friendly Fire!"

"Hey! Lorna I'm on your side!" Complained Ultron.

"Sorry!" Squealed Lorna. She released Ultron. "But I can't tell who's on who's!"

"The Avengers are against us," Vision said.

"It's a blur of confusion and action!" Screamed Scott. "Too much to take in! My eyes are about to explode!"

Hope sighed and used her Ms. Marvel to team up with Hulk and smash Red Skull and the Winter Soldier. "Have Jane announce then."

Without hesitation Jane stole the plastic microphone toy Scott had been holding. "We're back to battle, Thor's low on health (don't know why) but he's surviving on the end of the line!"

"That's my line!" Yelped Steve.

"While Thor continues to beat up Doom, Iron Man seems to be running on the ground instead of flying, Black Panther's behind him-BLACK PANTHER IS ATTACKING IRON MAN! Oh wait, it's Mystique. Never underestimate the power of the Black Panther.

"Meanwhile Ultron and Loki are gathering around Red Skull an the Winter Soldier. Magnito's running in circles again-"

Scott smacked the mic out of Jane's hand and caught it before it hit the ground. "Whiplash is attacking Thor! And Thor is dead! Sorry buddy but you're not moving on." Scott handed the mic back.

"Bummer!" Whined Thor.

"Loki and Ultron are blasting people with their magic and the Winter Soldier and Red Skull are shooting. But wait, Iron Man's warming up for something. Hulk's in front of him. Iron Man unibeams the Hulk into the four and takes out all their health! That's gotta hurt."

Jane passed the mic back to Scott as Bucky, Pepper, Ultron and Vision all complained. "I'll feel your pain, my friends," said Thor reassuringly.

Hawkeye and Captain America were dead next. Then Ms. Marvel died. Then Black Widow and Black Panther died at the same time. Then Magnito. Next to go was Hulk followed closely by Mystique. Doom died next and Whiplash was last.

"And the winner is Iron Man!" Cheered Jane and Scott. Tony leapt up and did a victory dance. Magnito and Betty just clapped.

"Jarvis give us the list of who's going to the next round," said Betty.

Jarvis thought for a second. Finally he began to speak. "The players moving on to the next round are: Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Lorna Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, Pietro Maximoff and Tony Stark."

"All Maximoffs made it!" Squealed Wanda. She wrapped her little sister and brother in her arms.

"You're cutting off my air valves!" wheezed Pietro. But Wanda didn't care.

The next round, everyone used the same characters. Unfortunately Pietro was kicked out because Betty saw him using his mutant power and cheating. But when Jarvis announced the new winners, the other older Maximoff had lost along with Sam and Bruce.

"This is intense!" Yelled Scott. "It's the semi-final round and we now will change the rules a bit. Every man or woman for himself! GO!"

Immediately Magnito picked up Iron Man and Doom and bashed them against a tree. That was until Black Widow attacked him/her. Doom got up and began shooting at Iron Man, who just used a repulser on him. Then Iron Man blasted Black Widow and Magnito. Scott and Jane were all wound up, switching off who got to scream into the plastic mic.

When the battle was over Jarvis announced that Tony and Rhody were the only ones still standing. The Avengers readily took sides. Most of the new Avengers went for Rhody while the older ones were with Tony. Hope and Bucky was on Tony's as well while Lorna and Ultron sided with Rhody.

Tony and Rhody began clobbering each other with their Iron Man and Doctor Doom figures. The spectating Avengers cheered their side on and even drowned out Scott and Jane. Magnito got dizzy so he stopped watching. Betty couldn't tell if the boys were playing fair or not.

As the day drawled on Tony and Rhody continued to fight ferociously. Their characters were starting to run low of health. Suddenly Doom blasted Iron Man into a tree and Iron Man's health bar began blinking red.

"I get it!" Snapped Tony. "I'm loosing!" He unibeamed Doom. Now both health bars were blinking red. The figures engaged into a punching battle until…

The power went out. Just for a second but it erased everything. "Nooo!" Screamed Tony. "Now we'll never know who wins!"

"I say I was winning because you started blinking red first, man!" Rhody sneered.

"No way! I was doing better than you!"

"Man, your punches were so bad it was like you were a toddler trying to play with the controls!"

"Yeah? Well a toddler could do better than you any day!"

"Shut up!" Shouted Jarvis. "I have calculated the points of both players. The winner for this tournament is…James Rhodes!"

"WAHOO!" Rhody began moonwalking. "In ya face, man!" Tony sulked and Pepper patted his shoulder. The others just blinked.

After a minute of watching Tony sulk and Rhody dance, Tony nodded at his best friend. "Nice job. Now if you'll excuse me, Pepper and I will be going off on our date. Choose a good movie. Something with a lot of girls."

Rhody snickered. "Oh man, you're gonna love what I choose to watch tomorrow." An evil grin was cast upon his face.

"Does anyone find that expression somewhat tripping?" Asked Thor.

* * *

 _ **I don't own MarioKart.**_

 _ **Please give suggestions for future chapters! This is day 8 and I'm barely ahead. Currently I'm working on day 11 to lead up to the completed day 12. lol I'm all over. But seriously.**_

 _ **Please review and all that usual blab.**_

 _ **Also, take guesses on what Rhody's got planned. Ehehehe**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **IX. Rhody and the Avengers and the Movie**

Pietro got to light the menorah tonight. He carefully lit the shammus candle and let the flame bring life to the the four candles, completely lighting one side of the menorah. The Avengers bowed their heads in respect as Pietro said the blessings.

The minute the ceremony was over "Alright! Movie time!" Rhody bounced off and slipped a DVD in the machine. The rest of the Avengers, Bucky, Magnito, Lorna and the girls gathered around or on the couch. "What are we watching?" Asked Sam.

"It's a secret," said Rhody. "Man, you guys are gonna love it!"

"Does it have a lot of sexy girls?" Tony asked eagerly as Ultron brought the popcorn over. Pepper let out a low growl. "I mean-uh-you know- uh- does it have women because women are a big part of our community-uh-heh heh."

"Yeah. Most of the movie centers around girls."

"Woo-Hoo!" Another Pepper stare. "Ummm...heh...popcorn sweetie?"

The movie started and the Avengers watched as Rhody craftily skipped all the ads beforehand. "Jarvis, dim the lights," he said. Jarvis did so.

"Hark! Where doth the light of artificial go?" Thor shouted.

"It disappeared," Bucky muttered. Then an evil grin swept over his face. "And it will never come back, Thor. We'll be left in eternal darkness forever! There might be monsters that lurk under the furniture, waiting for the right time to strike and grab their prey, no matter what size. Then they'll tear you up until your just bones. No one will know you have wasted away so when people find your corpse thousands of billions of years later, you'll just be a rotting skeleton with select bones remaining."

Thor was paralyzed. "Bucky! That's not very nice!" Snapped Steve. Bucky just gave a childish giggle. Jane had to calm Thor down.

The TV screen changed, revealing the name of the movie. " _Black Christmas?_ " Asked Natasha. "What is that?"

"A movie I watched when I was younger," Rhody answered. "It's really good."

"How come I've never heard of it before?" Asked Tony.

"I dunno," Rhody answered back. "I thought for sure you'd know every movie that came out."

The screen switched open to a college campus having a Christmas party. "This looks good already," Pietro said happily.

The scene switched to a man lurking around the building. "He must be the main character," Ultron commented.

Steve didn't like the sound of the man's breathing. It sounded like a sniper who was going to blow out all the troops in a squadron He glanced down at the case for _Black Christmas._ Even though it was dark in the room the light from the screen revealed the rating of the movie. R.

"Um, Rhody?" Steve whispered nervously just loud enough for only Rhody to hear. "Why did you get an R rated movie?"

"It's rated R cause it's a little intense. Kind of like _Jaws_."

"But I didn't like _Jaws_. And that was R."

"You know, for a guy who was in a war, I'm surprised you didn't like _Jaws_. And it's now rated PG-13."

The movie continued. For a while the Avengers just sat still, occasionally one of them reaching into their popcorn bucket. Yet the room got a little tenser when one of the characters named Barb got a call and the caller said "I'm going to kill you."

"Tony why did you let Rhody win?" Whispered Bucky.

"What, are you scared? Does Wittul Bwuckey want hwis mwommwy?" Tony said in a sappy voice, the sappiest he'd ever do in his life.

"Shhhh…" said Bruce. Bucky ground his teeth, wishing Tony wasn't such a nuisance. Suddenly he reached down and took a handful of popcorn from Tony's bucket.

"Hey!"

Then the Avengers watched another girl named Clare suffocate to death by the killer dude. Lorna cried out and buried her face into her dad's chest. Thor and Steve were wide eyed while Natasha just sat there and only Clint could see her surprise behind the stone expression.

Phone calls creeped the Avengers out more than anything. So when the killer kept calling another victim, one more Avenger was added to the fearful group. The someone would get killed and the Avengers all would freak out. Except for War Machine.

One by one, each of the characters were picked off by this killer. One by one, an Avenger would freak out and stay that way until the end of the movie. Soon all the Avengers except Ultron, Rhody and Pietro were shaking. Ultron was afraid about what was going to happen next but he didn't want to show it. Pietro was on the brink of loosing it. So when the next murder happened he dashed around to his father and half-hid behind him with Lorna and Wanda.

"Seriously?" Said Magnito.

Ultron became fully fearful when someone was killed with a fire prodder. That just left Rhody, who was enjoying himself.

"I wanna go home!" Whimpered Lorna.

"Me too," said Thor.

"Shhhh…" said hissed Rhody.

"I wanna be frozen in an ice block for seventy years," said Bucky.

"And I'd like to be cryogenically frozen until this is over," added Steve.

The Avengers sat through the entire thing. Finally it ended with some guy speaking to the camera after killing yet another person. The Avengers and girls (and Bucky and the Maximoffs) let out a yell and the movie, being content about scaring them, started rolling the credits.

Rhody turned off the TV on the rolling credits. "So! What d'ya guys think?" He took out the disc and placed it back in its case. Then he turned around and looked at the Avengers, girls, Maximoffs, Bucky and Ultron. Everyone was clinging on to one another, eyes wide and bodies shaking vigorously. "Yay!" Said Rhody. "You guys liked it! Aren't horror movies the best? Alright I'm off to bed!" Rhody skipped off. The others followed soon after, each checking their room twice before entering and checking again before they turned out the lights.

Only Rhody slept like a log that night.

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time Jaws was an R rated movie. Why? Because PG-13 didn't exist. It didn't appear until around 1984 when parents complained that "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" and "Gremlins" (which were rated PG at the time) caused lots of complaints from parents because they brought their young children to these movies with not-so-young-children-like content. So Steven Spielburg came up with PG-13. The end.**_

 ** _Unfortunately I don't have the guts to actually watch Black Christmas. So if you have watched it and I got a detail wrong, please let me know! Also all copyright rights for Black Christmas and Jaws._**

 ** _Please review and suggest and criticize and all that blab._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **X. Aftermath and Shoe Shopping**

Rhody came sliding down the banister the next day. Natasha, Clint, a shaking Lorna, Magneto and the rest of the Avengers and girls except Jane were eating breakfast. No one looked very happy.

"Gooooood mornin'!" Piped Rhody. "How y'all doin', man?"

No one answered. It was then Rhody noticed the dark circles under everyone's eyes. "Don't. Do. That. Again," hissed Tony coldly.

"Why?"

"You just scared the bajeebers out of all of us! What the hell!?"

Rhody shook his head. "Come on, man. It wasn't that bad. You guys all liked it, right? Clint? Bucky? Ultron? Natasha? Jarvis? Thor?"

"No!" Snapped Natasha, Clint, Ultron and Bucky.

"Nay!" Protested Thor.

"I liked it," said Jarvis. "Horror movies are great. Especially the older ones."

"Thank you Jarvis!"

Lorna suddenly burst into tears. Magneto glared at Rhody. "She was crying all night and you think that's funny?"

"I never said that," Rhody said defensively.

The Avengers and extras growled. "Get out of here!" Shouted Bucky. "Until you say you're sorry for what you did last night!"

"Man, come on! It's just a movie. Tony, back me up." Tony shook his head. Sighing Rhody suited up in his War Machine armor and left the tower.

He met up with Wolverine who was sitting on top of an apartment building. "Hey man," said Rhody.

"Hi." Rhody sat down next to Wolverine and neither said another word for ten minutes. Finally "What's wrong, Bub?" Rhody quickly explained. "Hah," said Wolverine. "I remember watching at the institute. I won the remote and it happened to be on. You should have seen our faces! We were a wreck afterwards. Even Charles Xavier was freaked out for the next few days. No one talked to me for an entire 48 hours. And I lost control of the remote for life. I have no idea why someone didn't flip the channel."

Rhody and Wolverine each took turns describing the reactions of their friends after the movie. "Honestly, I think the best one was either the three Maximoff children hiding behind their father or Clint and Natasha hugging each other so roughly they might as well pop," said Rhody.

* * *

Jane had left the tower so that she could have some normalcy for once. Not that Thor being a Demi-God was a bad thing. She just need to get away from the crazy Avengers. Plus the movie last night had scared the wits out of her.

She was browsing the mall and happened to pass a wedding store. Excited thoughts roused in her head. What if Thor proposed this Christmas? How exciting would that be?!

She immediately phoned Darcy to talk about it. Instead the answering machine picked up.

 _You are currently calling Darcy Lewis. I'm not here right now or I'm stuck in class and I can't talk to you OR I just want to ignore you. Leave a message! Bye bye! Hope your life is a fun one!_

"I thought I told Darcy to change that!" Muttered Jane. Shrugging she put her phone away and continued window shopping.

After some time she abandoned her window shopping and entered a shoe store. There was Ms. Marvel, trying on some boots.

"Carol!" Cried Jane.

"Hi Jane!" Carol called back.

Jane strode over and sat next to Carol. "Shoe shopping?"

"Ruined my other boots going out to space. Why anyone doesn't make space proof boots is beyond me." Carol looked at Jane closer. "You look tired."

"It's been a long night?"

"Your boyfriend? I know, boys are hard to live with but they're great at the same time."

"Not my boyfriend but definitely a boy." Jane ranted about the movie. Carol gasped as she listened to the synopsis.

"That sounds terrible!" Wailed Carol. "I would never be able to watch a movie like that!"

"I can't believe I stayed for the entire movie! I could have been reading _The Fault in Our Stars_ instead of being scared to death!"

Carol looked a little surprised. "I thought you just read science files."

"I have time for a little romance novels."

The girls laughed. Then Carol placed a pair of boots back in its box and placed all the but one of the boxes. "I'm going to check these out. Wanna go out to lunch after this?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Late that night the Avengers were slowly making their way to bed. Only Ultron got to stay up watching some TV show he liked. No one knew what it was and Ultron hacked part of Jarvis so he could see when someone was coming. Then he'd switch channels and turn the TV off. That way, no one could track where he had been.

Tony was the last one up. He was engulfed in his tech and didn't notice it was late until Jarvis told him.

"Sir it is nearly 23 hours. You should get some rest like the others."

"Jarvis, if the world is going to end tomorrow, I would have to stay up to invent something so the world won't end."

"But the world will not end tomorrow. You should get some rest before you brain deteriorates."

"That's some strong descriptive words, Jarvis ol' buddy."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Stark, but I am not much older than you. In fact, I believe I am younger."

"Way to put a damper on my feelings, Jarvis."

"I am sorry, sir."

The robotic servant shut up. He wanted to alert Tony how late it was and that the Avengers were missing something but he thought better of it. Tony was back to his tech and couldn't care less about what was going on around him. So Jarvis went back to guarding the tower at the same time watching his master.

Twenty minutes later, Tony had fallen asleep on the floor. "Told ya. You should have gone to bed," said Jarvis quietly.

Tony let out a loud snort. He rolled over on his back. "Kitties…" he murmured before resuming his snoring.

* * *

 _ **I make the Avenger's days so short and I just realized I've been spelling Magneto wrong. It's Magneto, AnuhdahPerson! Not Magnito! Ok I'm done with that rant.**_

 ** _Jane's having girly dreams. Lol and Ms. Marvel was in this chapter._**

 ** _Which makes me bring up another subject. Should I add the rest of the Avengers in this story? Like Black Panther, Ms. (Captain) Marvel, Wonder Man (don't know a whole lot about him), Silver Surfer. How about the Defenders (Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil)? Or people on the outside and not affiliated with the group (Deadpool, Jessica Jones, any X-men)? Review and let me know!_**

 ** _Also, suggest, review, comment whatever. Just tell me how I'm doing._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry for missing yesterday! I had a window to post and I didn't take it. (whacks forehead then bangs head on keyboard laksdjf al;fjwoei)**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XI. Finding Rhodes**

It wasn't until 10 AM the next morning did Tony wake up. "Boy, I went out. I wonder what everyone else is up to."

Jarvis answered that for him. "Well, Magnito and Sam went to play golf, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky are playing ping pong in the basement, Thor went back to Asgard for a few minutes, Pietro went jogging, the Maximoff children are with Betty and Bruce on a morning stroll, Scott and Hope are making cookies for the nth time, Vision went for a fly, Ultron's with Jane doing something I will not inform you on and Pepper is reading the newspaper in the living room."

"Wow, everyone's already done with breakfast?"

"Sir, they usually don't wake up at quarter to ten."

Tony nodded. He walked down the hall and dropped two eggs in his egg cooker. The machine broke the eggs, separated the shells from the rest of the egg and cooked it. "And what's Rhody up to?" He asked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"He did not come back last night and I cannot find him."

Tony spewed out the coffee. "WHAT?! Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me this last night?!"

"You never asked."

"Damn that cliché!" Tony suited up and streaked off through the sky. "Jarvis! Search the area again!"

So Jarvis did so. "Nothing," said the robot servant. "I do not see any trace of James Rhodes."

Tony moaned. "Where could he be? Damn why didn't I look for him last night?" Iron Man blasted through the city searching frantically. "Damn damn damn."

"Sir I advise you to stop saying that word. There might be young children reading this."

"What?"

"Never mind. But please do not say that word."

"Fine. Shit, where is Rhody?"

"…"

Tony lapped New York City a few times before deciding to look around the entire New York state. "Maybe I can ask my sons." He sent a signal to Ultron and Vision.

"Daaaaddd!" Whined Vision. "This is not the time to be calling me!"

"WHAT?!" Ultron demanded.

"I can't find Rhody." Tony quickly explained everything. "I feel so bad!"

"Some best friend you are," Vision snorted. "I'm busy. Ask Ultron." Vision hung up.

Tony silently pleaded Ultron would agree to help. "I know where he is."

"Where!?" Tony screamed happily.

"Can't tell you. He didn't want me too. Ultron out. PEACE!"

Tony scowled. He cursed at Ultron even though the robot couldn't hear him. He lapped New York once more before calling in most his Iron Man suits and sent them around the world. "Rhody!" They blared every time the actual Iron Man called for his friend.

"What?" Shouted a voice. Immediately Tony flew over to that person. It was just a random guy in California.

"Oh." Well this was embarrassing. "I was looking for someone else."

Jarvis piped up. "Sir there are about 9,628 people in the world with the name Rhody, James Rhodes included."

Tony growled. "Leave it to Jarvis to ruin everything."

Jarvis growled back. "Perhaps I should stop helping you. Yes that's what I'll do."

"Nononononono!" Tony screamed. Jarvis shut himself down. Tony fell out of the sky. " **AAAAUUUGGGHH!** Jarvis!"

CRUNCH! Tony crashed through the X-men Institute in Canada. The little caroling mutants screamed and barely dodged the falling metal man.

Storm was the first to meet him. "Who are you? And get out!" She electrocuted him with her lightning.

"AAAAUUUGGGHH! Man I'm doing a lot of screaming to day. AAAUUUUGGGHHHH! If my suit was on it would be powered at 400% right now. AAAUUUGGGHH AGAIN!"

Storm stopped. "Leave immediately or face the wrath of the elements."

"You aren't the first to say that."

"Tony?" Rhody poked his head around the corner to see what was going on. "Hey man! What are you doing here?"

Wolverine popped out from behind Rhody. "You're paying for the damage you've done, Bub."

"Will do, Wolvie," Tony nodded. Wolverine snarled. "Rhody what are you doing here?"

"Wolverine invited me over for some drinks last night. And since you didn't call on your com link or search for me (thanks a lot, best friend) I figured I'd just stay overnight. Xavier and the rest were totally cool with it. I got to sing with the younglings and drive Nightcrawler up a wall. Then I had a mental fighting game with some telepaths. Then I played pool with Storm and foosball with Cyclopes. Then Chrissy Nord showed me the game _Mutant101_. Once the younglings were in bed the older ones got to stay up and just do whatever we pleased."

"And it never occurred to invite me?! Some bestie you are!"

Wolverine got between the two Iron Men. "I invited Rhodes over after he told me that he showed you guys _Black Christmas_."

There was complete silence. Wolverine and Rhody (and Storm who hasn't said anything) let those words sink in. "Wow," Tony finally choked out. "So THAT'S how you always end up going to good parties."

"Trust me man, that's how you win the world," said Rhody. "Oh yeah, and Forge made a few upgrades to my suit. Now I can carry double the ammo for the same weight of the original War Machine."

Tony's jaw dropped. Rhody burst into laughter and Storm and Wolverine just stared. "Should we being doing something else?" Asked Storm.

"Probably," answered Wolverine. "But let's see where this goes."

At some point Tony stopped being stunned. "Well then, I respect your decision. Now do you want to stay with the mutants or do you want to come back to the tower?"

Rhody thought about if for a moment. "I believe I will follow you home. Man, do I have some stories to tell y'all!"

The War Machine suit was called to its owner. After Rhody said bye to all the X-men he and Iron Man flew back to New York City.

Nothing was wrong with the city. It looked extremely festive and there was even a live band playing Christmas songs in Central Park. But in the tower, that was a different story.

"I just don't get it!" Screamed Bucky. "Why can't I go do my own thing? Please Steve! Can't I have my-"

"No!" Steve screamed back. "You may not have your weapons back!"

"Screw this December! Damn it all the way to Hell!"

"Language!" Bucky grabbed a kitchen knife and raced around the tower, Steve close in pursuit.

Elsewhere in the tower Scott and Hope were in their Ant-Man and Wasp suits and beating each other up over the last cookie. Natasha, Bruce and Betty were nowhere to be seen, Jane was chasing Thor as he destroyed the tower, and everyone else was trying to avoid a hyper Clint and an Angry Bucky.

Ultron and Vision were actually being quiet. They were in the basement watching _Jessica Jones_. "Well at least someone found some peace and quiet," said Tony. He and Rhody unsuited and joined Vision and Ultron.

"Hey man, did you make some popcorn for us?" Rhody inquired.

Ultron shut his eyes for a second. Suddenly a little claw dropped out of the ceiling with popcorn bags. "Your popcorn is ready, Prodigious Ultron."

"Cool! Thanks Jarvis." Tony grabbed a bag. "Heeeyyy, when did you start calling Ultron the Prodigious Ultron?"

"Well Jarvis calls me the Marvelous Vision," said Vision. "Now shut up. I can't hear what Jessica's saying."

* * *

 _ **Mutant101 is a takeoff of the two MMOs Wizard101 and Pirate101.**_

 _ **Chrissy Nord is some mutant that had her father killed by Weapon X (Brainwashed Wolverine) and Sabertooth. Look her up.**_

 _ **Please note that there's probably not 9,628 Rhody's in the world. It's probably true for any name.**_

 _ **Prodigious means remarkable, fantastic, marvelous. There, just saved you a trip to the dictionary.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them. And this chapter is different from the others. It's not as funny and a little more... idk, tender? Eh, wrong word. Just read.**_

* * *

 **XII. Bucky Went For a Walk**

It was pretty cold out. But for the Winter Soldier it was no problem at all. After all, winter was in his name.

Actually Bucky was freezing. He had decided he had enough of the Avenger's annoying arguments (mostly the robot brothers') and went for a walk (only after he smuggled his weapons out of Steve's box-o-stuff). Somehow he walked until he reached some rural area and then realized he didn't know where Stark Tower was. Bucky supposed it wouldn't be that hard to find. He did have a compass that pointed him right to the object he was after. It was in his arm.

Bucky started heading back towards the city. He noticed the sun was dipping extremely low towards the horizon despite the fact his watch was reading 4:30. Well he would get back home way after dark.

Which meant Steve was going to freak out and maybe even assemble a search party for him. Steve was such a worry wart and it was driving Bucky up a wall. Maybe he should just call them via con link.

Bucky tapped his com. Nothing. So he tried again. The com link was frozen. "God dammit!" Bucky roared. He grabbed the com and smashed it to the ground. Then he stamped on it.

It wasn't until he had cooled down a bit that he realized Tony could have tracked his position with that, even if it was frozen. Great. He's just have to rely on his tracking skills.

He continued walking. The sun was really low and the lights of the city reflected off the sky. A few street lamps lit up, revealing a dirt road. Bucky decided to follow it and see if it brought him to the city.

Suddenly he heard a small scream. No, wait, make that two. Bucky dashed to the scene to find an angry farmer yelling at two small children. "And stay off!" He demanded. The children nodded and hurried off.

"That's not very nice to say to children," Bucky grumbled.

The farmer stared at him. "They were trying to destroy my crops! And you! Begone off my property!" Bucky scowled and followed the children.

He found them sitting under a tree, shivering. The children looked up and both shrank down.

"Hi," Bucky said a little awkwardly. Usually he wasn't the one that did the talking. It was always Tony. Or whoever he was with. Unless it was Ultron. Ultron made everyone scream just by being there.

The children huddled together, their bodies shaking with fear. Bucky felt a pang of guilt hit him but he didn't know why. He kneeled down and quietly put his weapons down on the ground. Maybe it would make him seem less intimidating. "Are you guys okay?" He said calmly.

He inched a little closer. Now he could make out the figures of a young girl and an even younger girl. They looked like they were starving and Bucky began wishing he had brought along a ration of food. "What are you guys doing out here?"

No answer. Either he had scared the wits out of these children or they didn't want to talk. Maybe he was asking too personal questions. It was hard to tell.

"Um… can I help?" He asked, a tint of uselessness in his voice. He didn't want to leave these children alone in the forest. But if they wouldn't speak he wasn't going to stay all night trying to get them to answer.

The older girl of about 13 became a little braver. "Do you have some food?"

Bucky gulped. He really did regret not taking a ration of food. "No I don't," he responded sadly. "But we are by a farm. Why don't you get some food off that?"

"Because the farmers always chases us." Bucky wondered if the farmer she was referring to was the one he had just been talking to. He tried to think of something to do.

"If you help me find my way back to the city I'll get you some food," Bucky offered.

The two girls nodded. Bucky smiled and stood up. They got up two and the three headed off, Bucky quietly collecting his weapons behind the girls' backs.

They walked in silence for a while. Finally Bucky felt like he should say something. "What are your names?"

"Acala," said the younger one.

"Arura," said the older one.

"Bucky," finished the Winter Soldier. And they went back to silence.

Sometime later after walking Acala said "Why do you have so many weapons?"

Bucky gulped. He wished he didn't have to answer that. He wished even more that they hadn't noticed. "Well…I sort of work with the Avengers." Might as well be truthful.

"Who are the Avengers?" Asked Arura.

"They're a group of people who save the Earth and try to keep evil things from space away from us." That had to be the worst explanation of the Avengers. Bucky figured if he ever said that in front of an Avenger they would make him write lines and lines of the correct definition.

The kids didn't care. In fact, they were looking tired. "When are we gonna get there?" Acala asked.

"Soon," said her older sister.

Bucky noticed they were walking slower. He still had plenty of energy left and could easily make it back in a few minutes if he knew the way.

Suddenly he heard voices. Bucky looked at the children. They too had heard the noise. "The hunters!" Whimpered Arura. She grabbed his sister's hand and began to run. Bucky followed.

"I can hear them!" Shouted a rough voice.

"Spread out! Find them!" Said a second. Now multiple feet shuffled the ground. The girls tried to run faster but they were exhausted.

Realizing it wouldn't be long be before the poor girls would be too tired to run further Bucky reached down and scooped them up. Then he ran at full speed.

It was hard running fast without his arms and with two items weighing about 70 and 60 pounds. Not that 130 pounds was super heavy. Just the 10 pound difference was making him a little lopsided.

Bucky saw a drop off. He slid to a stop and looked over. The cliff wasn't super high but any mortal unless it was Hawkeye or Black Widow wouldn't survive. Shifting Acala to his right arm and Arura to his back Bucky prepared to jump.

"You're not actually going off this are you?" Arura cried.

"Just be quiet. No one scream or we're done." With that Bucky twisted and hopped off the edge backwards. He speedily converted his left hand into a large knife and stabbed it into the rock. Then he jumped to a small ledge and converted his hand back. He continued leaping around, converting his hand to whatever seemed essential at the moment until they reached the bottom.

They heard shouting above them. Bucky found a small cave and allowed Arura and Acala to crawl in. It was barely big enough for him, let alone two girls. So Bucky stayed outside and pressed himself against the rock wall.

An A.I.M soldier poked his head over the side. But the darkness concealed the Winter Soldier and the A.I.M soldier gave up.

Once they were well out of hearing range, Bucky checked on the girls. Acala was crying and Arura had a hand over both their mouths.

"What's up with the hunter? Why are they after you?" Bucky questioned.

Once Arura collected her wits she uncovered her mouth and her sister's. "We're from Mexico. We lost our parents and wanted to come to the land of Gold as it was known. We started out with our two brothers and other sister. Then we ran into the hunters and they've been after us. Our sister tried to stop them but they killed her. Then they killed our brothers."

"And now it's your turn to die." Bucky jumped at the new voice. He turned to see a man with short black hair, armor on his right shoulder and plenty of weapons around his hips.

Bucky pulled out a gun. "Who are you?"

"Too many people ask that question. And you'll have to find out on the next one shot fic."

"What?"

"Never mind." The guy bolted forward and grabbed Bucky's gun. Enraged, Bucky kicked back. They began to fight using advanced skills.

A punch thrown here, a round house kick there, an elbow in another place. Bucky realized this guy was good. He knew what he was doing. Did he have super soldier serum in him too? Or was he just some really skilled guy.

He grabbed the guy's arm and threw him into the cliff. The guy got up, slightly dazed, and charged at Bucky. He threw himself onto the ground and grabbed Bucky's leg. Bucky kicked, trying to free himself.

The man drove a punch towards Bucky. The Winter Soldier barely dodged. He sent his own punch back, freeing himself.

Bucky whipped out his knife. He also wondered if he just scared the daylights out of the girls. The other man had a knife two. He pulled his out. The two clashed. Fists were flying and knives spinning.

Bucky didn't win the knife off. His knife was thrown out of reach and he was bashed into the ground (it didn't really hurt thanks to all the snow). So he went for his gun. The guy threw his knife and jammed it in the pistol. Then he kicked Bucky's gun away.

In return, Bucky kicked him away. He got back up and tried to make contact with the guy. Instead all his punches and kicks were dodged. Then he had to dodge the series of attacks from the guy.

The guy threw Bucky aside. Bucky rolled to his feet. He grabbed the guy's arm and threw him. The guy bounced back and drove forward. Bucky flipped over him and did a roundhouse kick. The guy jumped it.

Without warning, the guy grabbed Bucky and slammed him against the rock, taking the air out of the Winter Soldier. Then he closed in on the two girls.

"No!" Shouted Bucky. He got up and tackled the man. "Leave them alone! Wouldn't you want to see your home again?"

The man thought for a second. Suddenly he kicked Bucky off him and stood up. He glanced back and forth between the Winter Soldier and the girls. "You don't remember me, but I know you." He nodded to Bucky. Then he sighed. "I'll let you go this time. But hurry up." He leapt into the cliff and speedily scaled it.

Bucky wondered what he meant by that. But there wasn't any time to think about that. He wrapped his arms around the girls and walked to the city based on their directions.

When they got there, Acala was fast asleep. Bucky carried them to a quieter side of New York City. "Stay right here. I'll be back." He left them and went into a bakery. Five minutes and a lot of trouble later, Bucky came out with five sticks of warm Italian bread which he gave to these girls. At the smell of the bread Acala woke up and stuffed her face with food. Arura didn't eat as quickly but Bucky didn't care. He stayed by them and let them eat all of the bread even though he was asked if he wanted any.

When the girls were finished they thanked Bucky. Bucky wondered where they could stay for the night. Maybe…

That's it! "Come on," said Bucky. "I'm going to bring you somewhere safe to stay."

He brought them to the S.H.I.E.L.D orphanage (recently, S.H.I.E.L.D set up an orphanage in hopes to train young children into some of the best future S.H.I.E.L.D agents). "They'll take good care of you, I promise."

Arura and Acala both hugged Bucky. "Thank you so much! We'll never forget you Bucky!" Bucky cringed a little bit when they hugged him but quickly relaxed and gave them a small hug back.

"This is the best Christmas season ever!" Said Acala happily. She and her sister released Bucky, said goodbye one more time and disappeared into the orphanage.

Bucky skipped across the roofs of buildings. Never in his memory had he felt this good about helping someone. Not only that but he finally understood what Christmas was about. No wonder people had always been happy during this time of year. He couldn't understand it while he was working for HYDRA but now that he had another choice it all fell into place.

Steve was the only one up at this time. The minute he saw he best friend he nearly fainted from relief. Then he went to bed. Bucky followed a few minutes later, still feeling extremely happy like never before.

* * *

 _ **So yeah. Hope you liked it. It's not my usual kind of writing but I needed some way of Bucky understanding how important the holidays were (which wasn't represented super well in the chapter, I admit.) Please reivew**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm slacking off. Lol. So two chapters today and two more tomorrow since I still need to finish the 15th day.**_

* * *

Lonra was more determined than ever. She had to make Bucky happier! Today was the last day she got to be with the Avengers. This was it.

"This is it," she repeated over and over to herself, pacing her room and clenching her fists. "This will be the day I make him happy!" She took a deep breath and loudly exhaled. "Okay, Lorna. You can do it!" She based open her room door and skipped downstairs.

Magnito, Steve and Bucky had beat her downstairs. They were playing a game of cards. Suddenly Bucky stood up and yelled "Woot!" He slapped down his only card. Steve laughed and Magnito just shook his head.

"Hi daddy!" Lorna bounced over to her dad's side."

"Good morning, Lorna," said Magnito.

"Hi Lorna," both Steve and Bucky said simultaneously. She replied to all three cheerfully and sat down.

"What are you guys playing?"

"A game called Uno," Steve replied promptly. "Your dad was teaching it to us."

"Oh yeah! I love that game!" Bucky finished been shuffling the cards and dealt four hands. They began playing again. Five rounds later, Steve hadn't put down a single card, Magnito kept being skipped and Lorna and Bucky were down to two cards. So when Steve got his turn he forced Lorna to pick up. The Magnito got revenge on Bucky by skipping him. Soon it was just a game between Steve and Magnito.

But all good things come to an end and when Magnito wasn't able to keep the volley going the turn went to Bucky and he was down to two cards. Three rounds later, Bucky won again.

"That's three in a row!" He cheered as he flicked his last card on the discard pile. "I'm getting better at this game."

"Except we've only played three rounds not counting the one Magnito was teaching us the rules," pointed out Steve.

"So?"

Magnito just laughed. "I think we've had enough of the Winter Soldier whipping our butts for today. Maybe later your Avenger friends will join in the game and we'll have to go somewhere else besides the kitchen."

A bright idea suddenly struck Lorna. "Can we do something else with all the Avengers?"

"Like what?" Asked Steve.

"Let's have a drawing contest!"

Bucky groaned. "I am a terrible drawer! The only thing I can draw decently is a HYDRA sign."

Lorna stood up. "Let's do it!"

Unfortunately they had to wait for everyone to get up. Thor was the first one to come through the doors. He was also the one that woke everyone else.

 _ **"HAPPY ST. LUCIA'S DAY!"**_

"No it's not," said Lorna. "It's the last day of Chanukah."

"Nay! It is St. Lucia's Day."

"No. It's the last day of Chanukah!"

"I say thee nay! It's-"

"Quiet you two!" Magnito interrupted. "There are more than two holidays in December!" Thor and Lorna shut up. The silence didn't last long. Lorna suddenly remembered about her drawing competition and Thor was interested in it.

An hour later everyone was ready. Lorna had set them up with plenty of pencils and a piece of paper. Lorna set up a timer. "Everyone has an hour to draw something good. When were done, we'll have to vote for a drawing that's not ours. Timer starts…NOW!" She pressed the button.

Everyone jumped to a pencil. The sound of scribbling filled the room. Occasionally someone cleared their throat or made some other human noise of theirs.

"It's too quiet!" Complained Pietro. "I need some music or something! Jarvis! Turn some music on!"

"What genre would you request?" Jarvis said happily.

"I dunno. Classical, heavy metal, pop, your choice."

"Oh no," said Tony. "Nononono! Don't let Jarvis choose the music!"

A grand instrumental started out and then…

 _Deck the hall with boughs of holly_

 _Falalalala lalalala!_

 _'Tis the season to be jolly_

 _Falalalala lalalala!_

"Noooo!" Screamed Tony. "Not another round of _Pooh's Christmas!_ "

"Too bad," said Jarvis. "We're in the US of A and I think it's only fair I have some free choice too. Thank you, Pietro."

Pietro was too busy clenching his teeth at the horrible music.

The group kept drawing. No one said anything. They were too busy trying to ignore the horrible music. Eventually Betty put down her pencil. "How much time do we have left?"

Lorna checked the timer. "About three minutes. Time really flies by fast."

"Three minutes?!" Exclaimed Jane. "Can't we extend the time limit!?"

"Sorry. But those are the rules."

Three minutes whipped by faster than it seemed. When the timer let out its horrible shriek the Avengers and extras put down their pencils and raised their hands. "Yay!" Squealed Lorna. "Now let's see what everyone drew!" She turned her paper around so others could see her drawing of the Maximoff family.

"My vote's with Lorna," said Pietro. He showed his drawing of a crude Genosha. Actually no one knew it was Genosha until he told them.

Scott and Hope both drew a bunch of ants. Wanda made a beautiful garden but unfortunately Betty did the same thing. Bruce drew half of himself and the other half was the Hulk. Likewise, Tony drew himself with a bunch of his suits crowding the background. Sam also had a picture of himself with Redwing.

"We've got a good number of same ideas," said Ultron. He revealed his drawing of him and his clones. Vision had drawn a romantic scene of him and Wanda ("I am not in love with you Vision! Stop pretending like I am!"). Thor had a picture of Asgard and to be honest, it was pretty good. Jane had drawn Thor.

Pepper was next. Reluctantly she turned the paper around. It was a farmhouse in the middle of a giant field. "Pretty good!" Said Clint happily. "Looks like me home. Oh wait, my turn? Alright. I drew Laura and my kids. What about you Steve?"

"It's not great," said Steve sheepishly.

"Come on, what is it?" Clint grinned. Steve sighed and turned his paper. It was a beautiful drawing of the entire world. The only flaw: it was the world according to a 1940 map.

"Wow," Bucky breathed. "That's aweseome Steve! Much better than me at least." Bucky held up his paper. True to his word, he just drew a detailed HYDRA sign. "This is painfully sad."

"No offense but it is," said Sam. "Rhody, Widow, 'nito, waddya got?"

Natasha had drawn a highly detailed gun. "Bang," she said half-heartedly. Rhody had drawn a few of the mutants he stayed with.

"You don't like me anymore!" Tony fake cried.

Everyone turned their attention to Magnito. "What are you all staring at me for?"

"What'd ya draw?" said Pietro.

"Oh. That. Eh, it's just this." He tossed the paper forward. Betty reached over and adjusted it so everyone could see.

What they saw made their jaws dropped. Magnito had drawn the 12 Avengers and Bucky. The picture was the only one that was black and white in the competition but it blew away everyone.

"You never told me you could draw!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I drew all the time when I was younger," Magnito said casually. "Kept my mind off the fact that I might die in the Concentration Camp. Of course once the war was over I dropped constantly drawing and haven't done it since twenty years before Wanda and Pietro."

"But your touch is still there," encouraged Steve.

"I suppose it is. Now who won?"

Lorna handed out a little strip of paper to every Avengers. "Write it down and put it in the box." She placed a shoe box on the table. "Then we'll count the votes. Remember you can't vote for your own picture." And she began writing. The others wrote too. One by one the strips were dropped in the box.

Once everyone was done Lorna opened the box and counted the votes. "And the winner is…"

"Drumroll!" Cheered Bruce. The Avengers stamped their feet or whacked their thighs.

"Very nice," said Lorna when they were done. "The winner is Magnito! By nearly a unanimous vote!"

Scott was confused. "What do you mean nearly unanimous?"

"I wasn't supposed to vote for myself. So I voted Rogers," said Magnito bluntly.

"Wait, what did he win?" Asked Sam. It was then the Avengers realized they hadn't set a prize. They threw out ideas randomly, the girls and the extras adding in. Only Magnito kept out of the conversation. He watched them bicker.

Finally he got tired of them fighting and put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth. Then he whistled so loud the Avengers had to cover their ears. "How about I get to control Jarvis for the day?"

"No," Said Tony.

"Then I get to use your iron man suits for something."

"No."

"Then at least let me listen to something I want to listen to!"

The Avengers looked at each other. Anything was better than Pooh's Christmas. "Okay."

Magnito smiled. "Jarvis, play some tunes from the 40's." And Jarvis did.

Tony died. "Oh my god these are so slow!" Screamed Clint.

Steve was in tears. "This brings back to many good memories. *sniff* How about you, Bucky?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Um. Uh. I mean. No. I got nothing."

Thor shook his head. "Since thee all busy with thy tearing up, I shall leave you to do my own thing. My lady, follow me yonder into the tower."

"Ooookkkaaayyy…" said Jane skeptically.

Thor and Jane left. Everyone else split up but not after they heard Thor say "I cannot wait for you to see what I have put together for you!"

* * *

At the end of the day Thor and Wanda flipped a coin (with Pietro restrained so he wouldn't bias the coin) to see who would get to celebrate their holiday first. Wanda called heads and flipped the coin. Lucky for her it landed on heads.

The Maximoffs alternated between the four of them to light all the candles. Then they harmonized together and said the prayers. The Avengers copied the Maximoff's movements but didn't join in on the chanting.

Bruce leaned towards Sam. "Where's Thor and Jane?"

Sam then realized that neither were there. "I have no idea." He leaned to the person next to him. "Nat, do you know where Thor and Jane are?"

"No. Clint, where's Thor and Jane?"

"No idea." Within a minute everyone except the Maximoffs were wondering where Jane and her blonde boy had run off to.

When they were done Pepper went into the kitchen with Hope and Betty. They brought out all the fried food and set them on tables. Hope talked to the ants and they set the table for her. Everyone sat down.

BAM! Like always, Thor burst through the doors dressed as an odd clown. Jane followed after, eyes half closed. She was wearing a white robe and had a wreath of actual burning candles on her head. In he hands was also a burning candle.

"Hark! Here come thy Lucia!" Thor shouted.

"I am so humiliated," Jane muttered.

Thor gave her his big stupid grin. "Nay,my lady! You look quite stunning!"

Thor began to sing. It was a deep off-tune voice and everyone figured he'd never cut out to be an opera singer. Jane mumbled along, eyes half closed of her previous half closed eyes.

When Thor was done he lead Jane to a corner then plopped in his chair. "Bring thy food out!" He smashed his fork against the table.

The girls (minus Jane) carried out Saffran Buns and Pepparkakor. Then everyone ate.

Jane was still standing in the corner. "Um, guys? Hello?" No one paid attention. "Anyone?" Jane scowled. "God dammit Thor." Then she raised her voice. "Should I drop the candle on the ground?"

"No!" Shouted Tony and Rhody. Then Tony added "Not everything here is fireproof."

"Nay!" Said Thor. "You look good over there. Just stay there until the clock hath reach an hour from now."

* * *

 _ **Please let me know if I got anything about our religion wrong! I don't want to offend anyone (hopefully you won't be offended).**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XIV. Ooohh Ta-wist!**

Thanos was sick of them. The Avengers, to be exact. Everyone looked up to them and no on likes him. To be honest, he had never had a Christmas present in his entire life. Actually he never celebrated any holidays.

Now don't feel too bad for Thanos. He's evil, he destroys planets, and he likes stealing. But really it was all for love and that was always Thanos' argument. Plus he was the good guy, ridding the world of resisters and creating an empire of only the useful planets. Earth was in the way.

Thanos didn't understand why Santa visited the Avengers. They were evil! They were resisting his power! They stole an infinity stone from him! So why did they get the attention?!

He needed a plan. Something to make sure he got his way. Maybe even have Santa deliver a present to the love of his life, Lady Death. Now what exactly did she like besides corpses?

"I can't stand it anymore!" Thanos roared, smashing his fist into the arm rest on his chair. "With the December stuff going on not one single Avenger is angry except for occasionally the Hulk and Vision and Ultron. Even that secondary super soldier guy is happy from two day's ago event.

"I need some way to bring down their spirits. And since my superior hunting skills has found the soul stone and the time stone, I will use them to bring the Avengers to their knees! And also find the power stone."

He stood up and paced around on his asteroid. "How am I going to make everyone unhappy during the holidays?" He sat down back in his chair and pulled up a computer. Then he searched up 'How to make everyone unhappy during the holidays.' Useless information popped up on the screen. Stupid Google. Stupid Internet. Stupid cable. Stupid universe!

Thanos shut the computer and threw it aside. A cat did the cat Wilhelm scream. "Maybe this will work. Time stone! Bring me my servants!"

The time stone glowed and suddenly Ronan and Loki popped out of thin air. "Thanos!" Roared Ronan. "I was just in the middle of something important! And you call for me now?"

"Yep," said Thanos.

"You disgust me, meeviling quim," scowled Loki. "The last time you summoned me you failed to give me a reasonable army! They all went down like battle droids when Stark destroyed the control center!"

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have hired such a terrible leader who got beat up by the Hulk," said Thanos coldly. "And sorry for interrupting you, Ronan." He sent Ronan away.

Loki glared. "What do you want?"

"To take the Avengers' happiness away."

"And how do you expect for me to do that?"

"By possessing the one they call Santa and make him rampage around the city."

"And that will do..?"

"Stop asking questions!"

Loki shrugged. "It's a stupid plan. Why not just take every one of their vital resources away? Oil, coal, milk, cocoa beans, the sun, you name it. Then the Avengers and people of Midgard will be in their knees begging for their resource back and you will have no problem taking over."

Thanos considered the idea. "It's pretty good."

"It's not original. I got it from something I read."

"Oh." Thanos growled.

Loki sighed. "What you are doing, Thanos is useless. If you or I posses the mortal called Santa than the Avengers will take over the job and-"

"SILENCE!" Thanos's screamed. He shot some power out of the soul stone and hit Loki. Loki began to act like a zombie. "Now you will be under my control," sneered the purple Warlord. "And you will obey every little bit I have to command."

"Yes, my lord," Loki said in a dazed voice. Thanos began to laugh and slowly increased the volume until the empty space around him was ringing with his cruel sound.

* * *

Wanda stormed through the building. No one knew what was wrong with her but they all knew to stay out of her way. Otherwise serious consequences could happen.

She bashed through Tony's lab door. _**"TONY IF YOU DON'T TEACH YOUR KID SOME MANNERS I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOU TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE FOR ETERNITY!"**_

"What did Vision or Ultron do now?" Tony drawled. He had heard enough complaints about his kids for one year. And they hadn't been with each other for over a month yet.

"Vision didn't keep his promise and Ultron destroyed my muffins! I'm going for a little walk! Get them under control before I return!"

Tony sighed as Wanda thundered out the tower. "Jarvis, call Vision and Ultron in my lab. Tell them they have to come in quietly or they get no presents this year from any of the Avengers."

Two minutes later Vision and Ultron came in. They both looked like they had just been beating each other up but they entered the lab quietly and carefully. Which Tony found unusual. Ultron and Vision were big fans of making their presence in a room noticed, just like Thor.

"Boys," scolded Tony. "I just heard from Wanda. One of you made her scarlet rocket go off. What did you do?"

Ultron piped up eagerly. "Vision promised Wanda out on a date this week but he didn't do it!"

"Ultron!" Wailed Vision.

Tony grinned. "A boy right after my own heart. Now you'll have to win her back. Want some tips?"

Ultron whined. "I thought for sure Vision was gonna be in trouble!"

"Not the way he's trying to pick up girls," Tony said happily. "You see, Ultron, to be a good chick catcher you need to act like you don't really care about them. Then, when they are about to give up on you, you turn around and give them something way beyond what they thought they'd ever receive. They'll be so happy they won't refuse you. Thus, you have a girl."

Vision and Ultron stared. "Come again?" Said Vision.

Tony grumbled. He reexplained how to get girls and Vision started understanding. Ultron was still missing it. "You're gonna be a helpless romantic when you get older," Vision snickered.

Ultron wound up his fist. "Ahn Ahn Ahn!" Tony shouted, leaping between the robots. "No destroying Bruce and my work! Go destroy your own if you want!" Ultron put down his fist. "Thank you. You guys can stay or go." The two left.

Two minutes later Vision burst back into the lab. "Daaaaddd!" He wailed.

"Whaaatt!" Tony drawled back.

"Ultron said I was adopted!" Vision whimpered.

Tony had no idea what to say to that.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them_**

* * *

 **XV. Vision's Origin Story and Scott's Chess Game**

Tony said he'd tell Vision if Ultron was right the following day. So Vision had to wait until the next day.

The next day Vision was the first one up. He got himself some Alpha-Bits and built words with them. The other Avengers wandered down but Vision didn't pay attention to them besides the eventual 'Hi.' He didn't even care when Ultron teased him for playing with Alpha-Bits.

Tony eventually came down. Vision jumped up. "Dad! What's your answer?"

Tony jumped. "What? Oh yeah. Um, well, I need some more consideration." Vision gave a strangled sound and flopped down on his face. "Alright alright! I'll tell you if you get up and come with me!" Vision leapt up and skipped after his dad.

They went into the soundproof room (yes, Tony has a sound proof room). "Well, Vision. To be honest, you kind of are adopted."

Vision let out a shriek. "And you never thought to tell me this earlier?!"

"The reason why is it's kind of…what to say? Gross?"

"TELL ME EVERYTHING! NOW!"

"Okay okay!" Said Tony defensively. "Ultron came up with your design, Helen Cho created human skin mixed with Vibranium Wanda, Pietro, and Ultron retrieved from Wakanda, Clint, Natasha, and Steve stole your body from Ultron, Bruce and I worked on putting Jarvis in you (somehow Jarvis is still alive), but Thor brought you to life with his lightning."

Vision blinked. "So who's my real father? Ultron? Ew. I'm my own uncle." And he broke into a song. "I'm my own uncle. I'm my own uncle…"

Suddenly Vision stopped. "Marshmallow fluff. This is complicated. No wonder you didn't tell me. Wow."

"I think your real father would be Ultron or Thor. I mean, I guess you know your mom now."

"That would be what's-her-name, right?"

"Helen."

Vision pondered over this. Finally he stared his dad right in the eye. "Just don't tell Wanda for me, please?"

"Okay son." Vision left.

He ran into Ultron in the hall. "Hi dad."

Ultron blinked stupidly. "Huuuhhhh?"

* * *

Scott and Hope were having a staring contest. Suddenly Hope blinked. "Hah!" Screamed Scott. "I win! Again! Woot!"

"I'll bet you can't win at an arm wrestle," challenged Hope.

"Well I don't think you have your facts right. What's your resources?"

Hope held out her hand and set her elbow on a table. Scott did the same and they locked hands. Then they began pushing.

Scott was pushing Hope's arm down. "Hah! Told ya!" He snickered. Suddenly Hope slammed his hand onto the table and Scott was flipped over. He landed on his face. "Ow."

"That's how you arm wrestle," Hope said with a large grin.

Of course, Scott didn't care. "If I can't beat you in anything besides the staring contest I'll bet I can beat you in chess!"

"Really?" said Hope. "Let's find out how much brain you are because you're not a lot of brawn."

Quickly Scott got a chessboard and set up everything. "We're gonna play Ant and Human chess. It'll be like wizard chess from Harry Potter except that the pieces aren't magical."

"Won't we need some help getting captured pieces off?l

"Nah. Ants, Hope. Ants."

Hope shook her head. "You and your ants." She and Scott suited up and shrank down. Then they flipped a dust mite to see who got white. Scott ended up with the black side.

A white pawn was moved towards the center. Scott pushed his black pawn out to meet at the center. With the help of the flying ants to move the Knights, Scott and Hope arranged their pieces until almost early game piece had been moved.

Suddenly Scott attacked by shoving his bishop into Hope's knight. The flying ants took away the knight and one ant set up a bullied board and, using a dusting of chalk, wrote both the miniature human's names on it. Then he marked a 3 under Scott's name.

"Woohoo! I'm ahead of you!" Scott did a little dance.

"Don't get too cocky," grinned Wasp. She set her pawn into position and waited for her ant friend.

Six moves later, Scott had a bunch of Hope's pawns and Hope had both of Scott's knights and a bishop. "Ooh it looks like I'm going to have to bring out the big guns!" Scott snickered. And he castled his King.

Hope attacked with her queen. Her prize was a pawn but it threatened Scott's other bishop and he recently moved rook. "Let's see how you get out of this mess!" She taunted.

"Easy!" Scott moved his bishop and put her king in check. Hope had to move her king. Then Scott moved his rook and put the queen in danger. Hope had no hope but to retreat.

Sam Wilson happened to enter the same room. He was looking for the ping pong paddles to play with Bruce, Betty and Natasha. Something caught his eye. Wait-was that's flying queen? Sam took a closer look and saw ants swarming around the chess board. He was about to yell for Scott and toll him to clean up his ants when he saw Wasp pushing her queen side rook around.

"Hi Sam!" Scott shouted over com link. "Am I winning?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "Wasp's got more material but you have a better position."

"So I am winning!"

"Will you just move!?" Hope growled. And Scott moved his remaining bishop.

Sam shook his head. "Bad move." Hope sized her queen and skewered Scott's king and his bishop.

"Dang it!" Scott slammed his fist onto the chessboard. The chess pieces hopped. "Um. Heh." Scott moved his king. Hope went for the bishop. So Scott positioned his rook. Hope slid her remaining pawn. Then Scott captured Hope's knight.

Sam shrugged. Neither were making a whole lot of progress. He went over to a box and rummaged through it until he found the ping pong paddles and the package of balls. "Well you two enjoy your game-um, Hope?" Scott grabbed his queen and put Hope in check. Hope shoved her king away. So Scott moved his rook and put her in checkmate.

"Aw man!" Hope shook her head.

"I got brains!" Squealed Scott. "No much brawn, just all brains!"

Sam clapped enthusiastically. Then he shut off his com. He didn't need to hear Scott bragging about having brains. Instead he prepared himself to hear Natasha's death threats to whoever was on the other side.

* * *

 _ **I have no idea if the chess game works legitly or not.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XVI. A Super Extremely Short Chapter with Loki**

Loki teleported to the North Pole. Without any expression he walked to the very top of the Earth. There was nothing to be seen but Loki knew better. Muttering some select Norse words he cast a spell on the emptiness in front of him. The magic broke up into wispy strands, revealing four houses; one very large four story brick one, one three story wooden one, a cozy two story building made of gingerbread, and a one story stall for the reindeer.

"It almost looks like the three little pigs were here," Loki chuckled. He walked past the wisps and curled his fingers. The wisps jumped to his hand, concealing the building for any onlookers.

He created a spell to glide himself across the snow, leaving no footprints behind. Around him, he could see some elves and reindeer flocking through the snow with each other. None of them saw him slip past and hide by the buildings.

Loki peeked in the four story building. He saw elves forging something. They didn't look like the dark elves or light elves. They were tiny-about half his size-and their ears were bigger than their heads. Heck, their noses looked like Pinocchio.

The three story one was the elves sleeping quarters. Nothing interesting here. And Loki already knew what was in the one story building. Reindeer.

This just left the two story one to look in. When Loki got closer to the window he saw the guy he was looking for. Santa. And his wife.

"Finally!" Loki muttered. "I'll make these mortals and Avengers pay for their deeds to me. Never again will they see their beloved role model again! Although I don't see why I don't corrupt famous people like Andrea Bocelli or Chris Hemsworth or Kacy Catanzaro. But whatever." Loki curled his fingers and fluidly waved them around while muttering some more Norse words. Then he touched the windowpane with his long fingernails and the hex was sent through the window and to the guy named Santa.

With that, Loki scampered away. The spell wouldn't take effect until 25 hours later (what was so special about the number 25 anyway? Loki concealed any evidence he had been there and left.

He teleported back to Thanos. "The task has been completed, master. I await for-"

Thanos snapped his fingers and Loki snapped out of the trance. "Thank you, my servant."

Loki growled. "You just put me under some kind control spell didn't you?"

"Eeyup!"

"You scoundrel! I will make you pay for this!"

"Like you even cared! Didn't you want the Avengers to suffer for what they did to you?"

"And possessing an old guy who has nine pet reindeer, three hundred elves that aren't from Middle Earth, and a wife is going to do a lot. You are a pure genius, Thanos."

Thanos snarled. "Don't mock me, idiot. Maybe I'll trance you again!"

"Good luck with that!" Loki teleported again.

"I hate it when he does that!" Thanos grumbled. He leaned back in his chair. "Now what should an warlord like me do?" Thanos stared at the infinity gauntlet on his hand. Maybe he should use one of the gems to speed up Santa's poisoning.

"Do-over!" He yelled and shot out a beam towards Santa. It was the time stone. The hex sped up and Santa's eyes turned a cold blue. "Yus!" Cheered Thanos. He clapped his hands excitedly. "What a holiday! Best one yet!" Santa immediately left the North Pole to do whatever Loki's hex had done. 

Thanos was all happy now. "This calls for some Eggnogg! Mind Stone!" He used the mind stone to give himself temporary telekinesis and dragged a cup of Eggnog into his hand. " _Tis the season for some Thanos. Falalalala lalalala._ "

* * *

 _ **Thanos is based off The Super Hero Squad Show Thanos.**_

 _ **'Eeyup' is a saying from My Little Pony.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XVII. Pepper Sounds Like Gwyneth Paltrow**

 _Another year has gone by_

 _And I'm still the one by your side_

 _After everything has gone by_

 _Still no one saying goodbye_

 _Though another year has gone by._

Tony clapped extremely loudly. "Wonderful! Hon, you sound just like that singer Gwyneth Paltrow!"

Pepper gave a shy laugh. "Aw Tony! You're so sweet when you're not whiny!"

Tony stopped smiling. "What?"

"Nothing! I'm going to do some shopping with Jennifer."

"Jennifer Nettles?"

"No Jennifer Walters."

Tony gave her a pat on the back. "Well you ladies have fun! Make sure she don't Hulk out."

"Doesn't," corrected Pepper. "See you, dear." She grabbed two metal bracelets and put them in her purse. Then she gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Jennifer was waiting for Pepper right in front of Macy's. "So good to see you again!" Jennifer shouted.

"Indeed!" They began strolling down the sidewalk. "What are you doing for the holidays?" Pepper asked.

"I think I'll just sit around my house and maybe contact my boyfriend-"

"Ooh! Who's your boyfriend?"

"The other lawyer I had a huge crime case against. Matt Murdock."

Pepper was confused. "I thought he already had a girl. The last time I saw him he was with someone else."

"They broke up."

"Well congratulations! He is a great man to hang around!" Pepper actually didn't know if that was true or not.

"Thanks!" The two entered Barnes & Noble.

Pepper and Jennifer split up for a few minutes. Pepper still hadn't found something for Clint, Natasha, Steve, Ultron, Vision, Bucky and Tony. Maybe a book would do although Ultron probably had read everything through ultronBooks. The first thing she saw was Pride and Prejudice right next to The Hunger Games. Clint and Steve: Check! Natasha might like a mystery book. She seemed like the type. Pepper glanced around the mystery genre of books. In the end she chose The Murder at the Vicarage. Natasha: Check!

What to do for Ultron, Vision, Tony and Bucky? Well Tony wasn't going to read a book so she'd have to find something else. What about Vision or Bucky? Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Pepper's head. She got Romance for Dummies for Vision. Pepper then figured Ultron didn't need anything. Anything she gave to him he probably had seen, used, and owner. Kind of like Tony. Maybe just being there for Christmas was enough.

Meanwhile Jennifer wasn't having much luck either. She wanted to send something to her cousin. Maybe a science book, maybe a novel, it was too complicated. As for her boyfriend, well he couldn't read unless it was Braille. Christmas shopping was so hard!

In the end, she didn't find anything. She found Pepper at the checkout. "Well you look like you were successful."

"For just a few people," Pepper answered.

"Who do you have left?" Pepper finished checking out and they headed outside.

"HYDRA's former weapon the Winter Soldier, the A.I. that made Seoul a meteor, and the molecule and density creasing and decreasing A.I."

"Wow. What group."

Suddenly they saw a Santa walking around. It wouldn't have been suspicious if his eyes weren't shaded by his hat. Plus he was heading straight for them. Having a bad hunch about what was going to happen, Pepper reached into her purse and pulled out the two metal bracelets. She snapped one on each wrist.

"I don't like the way he's walking straight towards us. I wouldn't mind if I could see his eyes too," Jennifer whispered. Well they were thinking on the same line.

Santa walked closer to the girls. Then he turned down a dark alleyway. "Leave it to dark alleyways to reveal a bad guy," whispered Pepper. The girls followed him.

In the middle of the alleyway he stood there, head bowed. Pepper and Jennifer inched closer. Suddenly a ghostly image of Thanos appeared over the Santa. "Hello my fine ladies!"

"Thanos!" Pepper growled.

"Yes that's right. Thanos the Warlord."

"Why are you here?" Demanded Jennifer.

Thanos' grin widened. "You've taken so much from me, you are your precious Avengers. Now it's time to take away something from you!" As if that was a cue Santa raised his head revealing his eyes. Pepper and Jennifer gasped. Everything about the eyes was black except the icy blue irises.

"You corrupted someone and dressed him as Santa?!" Roared Jennifer. Literally. She was starting to grow taller. And her skin was slowly starting to become a sickly green.

"Um no. This is the real guy. Yes, he's actually real. Sorry if you didn't believe in him for the last twenty or thirty years." Thanos shrugged. "Now my Santa. Attack these women and destroy the city! Burn all hoped for a white and bright Christmas!" Thanos let out an evil laugh and the ghost disappeared as Santa bolted forth. Jennifer went full She-Hulk and clashed with Santa.

Pepper put her purse aside and clenched her fists. Then she slapped her hands together at the pinkies. The two bracelets lit up.

Meanwhile back at the tower Bruce was listening to Christmas music. Suddenly a purple iron man suit blasted through the wall, whizzed right in front of him and smashed through the window. Then it flew off through the air. "TONY!"

Seconds later the suit arrived at its destination and quickly shifted itself so it fit around Pepper's body. "Let's do this!" Pepper raised her hand and blasted Santa back.

"Careful!" Scolded Jennifer. "This is Jolly Old Saint Nick!"

"Says the woman who just smashed him!" Pepper shot back. "And he's not very jolly at the moment!"

Jennifer agreed. She leapt backwards, allowing Pepper to fly forward and give a nice sock. Then Santa kicked back. Pepper smashed into a building. She-Hulk took some beatings from Santa. Then she punched back.

"Pepper! Get the right!" Pepper flew over to the right of She-Hulk and began shooting repulsers.

"My name's Rescue, by the way."

"Alright then, Rescue. Let's bring this puppy down!"

"More like a 3000 year old guy. Oh, shit. I'm sounding like Tony now."

Jennifer grinned. Then she was socked into a building. Pepper-ahem, Rescue- tried to get revenge but she was smashed into the ground. Then Santa teleported away.

Jennifer and Pepper looked at each other. "Should we tell the Avengers?" Asked Jennifer.

"That's probably a good idea," admitted Rescue. Avengers! Time to hero up! Um, heh, wrong catchphrase. Avengers Assemble!" With that Rescue flew off towards the tower and She-Hulk bounced across the rooftops much like her cousin would do.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm going to Star Wars today! Yay!**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XVIII. Movie Night**

"WHAT?!" Screamed Steve. "Thanos has corrupted Santa?!"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Steve. What are you, three?"

"That's just wrong!" Steve paced around blaring his opinion. "That's just not right!"

Thor sighed. "Why doth you make such a big deal out of it? Seriously!"

Steve stormed up to Thor and stabbed his finger into the Thunderer's chin. "Seriously?! Are you insane!? Do you have any idea who the hell Thanos is!?"

"Language," said Bucky. The others couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut up Bucky!" Screeched Steve.

Bucky looked a little surprised. "Sheesh! Somebody's pulling an attitude!"

"I know perfectly who Thanos is!" Thor insisted. "But our team is twice as big as it was the last time we had to battle him. Plus, it's not like we cannot just use the Phone of Tele and call thee Nine Realms Guardians." Steve wasn't listening to him. Instead he was snapping at Bucky. Bucky looked horrified and was slowly shrinking towards the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Squeaked Bucky. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"This isn't another HYDRA playground!" Steve growled. "This is the Avengers Tower. And you need to learn some respect around here! Understand!?" Bucky gave a minute nod. "So snap out of your HYDRA ways!"

Bucky slipped away from Steve and ran off. Natasha glared at the Super Soldier and chased after Bucky. The rest didn't know what to say.

"Was anyone listening to me?" Asked Thor.

"Not the time Thor," hissed Sam.

Clint was the one who drew in the bravery to face Steve. "Dude. That wasn't very nice to say to Bucky."

"He really needs to learn that things are different here," said Steve a bit coldly.

Clint shook his head. "I know you're Thanos stressed and all but did you even see him as he ran off? He looked like he was going to cry or something. I think you might have just sent him back to HYDRA the was you spoke to him." Clint paused to let that all sink in to Steve.

Eventually it made its way to his heart. Steve suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "What have I done? Bucky! Bucky where are you?" And Steve ran off.

The others stood around. "Should…someone go check and see if Bucky is okay and if Steve will make him feel better?" Hope whispered.

"Natasha will probably handle it," assured Sam. "On the brighter side, Ms. Sharon Carter and I bought us all tickets to the new _Star Wars_ today!"

" _ **OHMYGODAREYOUSERIOUS!?**_ " Screamed Bruce. "Best day ever! What time?"

"Someone's a _Star Wars_ fan," laughed Betty.

Sam handed a ticket to Bruce. "6:30. Nothing like a movie to end the day."

Jennifer peeked over her cousin's shoulder to inspect the ticket. "Did you get one for me?"

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, Jen. But maybe tomorrow's showings have a good seat for you."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ultron cut in, shaking his hands. "How the nanosecond are going to save the world from the evil Santa and Thanos guy and watch _Star Wars_? It's improbable."

"You don't need to watch it then!" Retorted Vision. "If you think it's so improbable then stay back here and protect the world from evil Santas."

Jane got between the robots. "Now now now. No time for fighting. Be good boys." Then she muttered to herself "Especially since you two could destroy this tower completely in fifteen minutes."

"Alright alright!" Ultron put his hands up. "I'll come to Star Wars with you guys. But I don't see what's the whole hype about _Star Wars_."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Screeched Bruce.

"Man you need to get a life!" Shouted Rhody.

Suddenly a lightbulb seemed to shine over Thor's head. "I understand it now! _Star Wars_ is basically people with Laser Katanas having huge wars on stars!"

The Avengers just stared. "What the hell, Thor?" said Clint.

Thor looked broken. "Aw, I did not describe the wars on stars correctly did I?"

Tony shrugged. "Who cares? Hey, what's your favorite character from the previous movies and TV series? Mine's Anakin Skywalker."

Pietro went next. "I like Boba Fett."

"I think Leia's pretty awesome," said Wanda.

"I like Luke Skywalker," said Bruce.

"Same," said Jennifer.

Scott burst into laughter. "You guys are like two Hulk-peas in a pod!" No one laughed. "Anyone? Too soon? Ugh. Darth Vader."

"I like the guy who does lightning!" Shouted Thor.

"Palpatine?" Corrected Sam.

"Aye!"

Sam signed. "Thor you are weird. My fave's Yoda."

"Ezra Bridger," said Rhody.

Hope thought for a second. "I think Ahsoka Tano's pretty badass."

"She is. But not as badass as Han Solo," said Betty.

"I like the Nightsisters," said Clint.

"Is it because their weapon of choice is a bow and arrow?" Questioned Pietro. Clint grinned a big fat stupid grin.

Tony did a quick count. "Who hasn't answered yet?" Jane, Ultron, Vision, and Pepper raised their hands. "Ok answer away!"

"Kit Fisto definitely," said Pepper proudly.

"I think Padme Amidala is stunning!" Argued Jane. "She's best character."

"I strongly disagree!" Ultron snorted. "General Grievous is the best!"

Suddenly Natasha opened the doors and strode in. She looked tired even though it was still morning. "What happened?" Asked Sam.

Natasha groaned. "Lots of things. Bucky went out on a rant and ended in tears. Steve cried when Bucky refused to talk to him. I was knocked down five flights of stairs. Now Bucky's in his room and Steve's depressed in his own room. What about you?" Tony explained what they were doing.

Natasha thought. "I think I'll go with…Luminara Unduli?"

Thor clapped happily. "Hooray! Now we await for our final person! Vision, who doth be your favorite being from the cowsoundvee of Wars on Stars?"

"I like Jar Jar Binks," said Vision. He looked at everyone. "Are you serious? Aw no one likes Jar Jar." Vision frowned.

Ultron laughed. "Well that does explain why you act like him."

Vision perked up. "Really!? Wow Ultron! I never thought I'd hear a compliment for me from your mouth!" Ultron looked ready to fight. But Tony stopped him.

"New question. Based off the trailers who's your favorite from the new one?"

"BB-8," everyone chimed.

"I like the guy with the three way red laser katana!" Said Thor.

"Thor I think you have a thing for bad guys," commented Sam.

* * *

Bucky was completely stressed out from his struggle to try to fit in with the Avengers and from overthinking what Steve said to him. He didn't want to go see _Star Wars_ so Jennifer got the ticket.

The Avengers went to the theater and checked in. Then they bought a whole bunch of candy. Once inside they saw other superheroes there. Wolverine, Beast, Nightcrawler and Storm were all together. Wolverine had strung his popcorn on his claws. Nightcrawler was throwing cotton candy pieces in the air and then teleporting just beneath them so the piece would land in his mouth. Storm and Beast were being normal.

They also saw Spider-Man and Deadpool hanging out together. There was Doctor Strange and Black Panther. Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel were eating out of each other's popcorn buckets.

"I don't understand why I can't just stay home!" Complained Steve. "I didn't like the first six _Star Wars_!"

"Because I didn't think it's be good for you to be around Bucky at the time," said Natasha honestly.

"Steve you don't like a lot of movies," said Rhody. "And what were you doing to do if you stayed home?"

"I'd see if Bucky wanted to talk to me again and if he didn't then I'd binge watch _Poldark_ and _Downton Abbey_."

The Avengers claimed their seats. Unfortunately the Justice League was sitting right behind them. Tony turned around and stared straight into Superman's eye. "Stay quiet or I'll whip your ass tomorrow."

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" Said Superman. "As long as your quiet, I won't whop your ass tomorrow either!"

"Deal!" Tony and Superman shook hands. Then they turned their attention to the screen. They also watched the X-Men find their seats.

Back at the tower Bucky didn't feel like doing anything. He made himself a small dinner and then plopped onto the couch. Maybe there was something good on TV. He turned it on and began flipping through channels. Ugh. Nothing was ever good on TV- wait, was that a movie called _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_? And it had two minutes until it was going to start! Immediately he put down the remote and sat there through the last two minutes of _Insidious_.

Bucky watched the movie. It was mostly about Captain America but there was some development to his character. He wondered why the movie had such narrow vision on all the superhero's (and his) abilities.

As for the Avengers, they watched the 2 hour and 16 minute movie. Everyone loved it. Even Steve had to admit it was pretty good. Then they packed up and headed home.

They found Bucky on the couch bawling. Steve was alarmed. "Bucky what's wrong?"

"Such *sniff* a b-beautiful *sob* movie!" Bucky wailed. "Oh Marvel, *sob* you did such a *choke* wonderf-ful job!" Steve helped his sobbing friend off to bed. The rest just stood there.

The Avengers were even more confused. "Did Bucky watch a romance movie?" Sam guessed.

Natasha checked the TV. "He watched a movie called _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_."

"Then why the hell is he crying? It's about him!" Clint exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _This was written a few days ago so no spoilers._**

 ** _I don't own Star Wars, Disney, or any partnership with them._**

 ** _Bucky is right. Every single person from the Marvel movies are not at their full ability. Look them up to see how much more they can do._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them. Also, two days ago I forgot to give credit to Celine Dion and her song 'Another Year Has Gone By.'**_

* * *

 **XIX. Avengers Assemble and Then Some**

"Avengers Assemble!"

Tony, Rhody, Pepper, Scott and Hope suited up, Sam grabbed his wing pack, Clint snatched his bow and quiver, Steve clipped on his shield, Bruce and Jennifer Hulked out, Natasha clipped on her utility belt and widow stingers, Bucky grabbed his guns, rifle, and knife, and Thor and Vision summoned Mjölnir (more like they summoned each other).

"Let's do this!" Shouted Clint. "Let's go defeat Thanos and save Christmas!"

"YEEEAAAAAHHH!" Screamed Scott.

They were about to take off when Betty cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem! What about me and Jane?!"

"Umm," said Tony. "You guys…"

"Jane, we have a probe above the battle scene. Tell us if anything important is coming up o whenever we ask for one. Betty, you're in charge of replying the com links. You do know how to work that don't you?" Said Tony.

"Of course I do!" With that the Avengers high tailed it out of there.

They clashed with Santa in Central Park. Thanos' ghost appeared above them and he watched intently.

Santa was either really good or the Avengers were doing awfully. Hulk and Vision were thrown into a building. Ultron shot at Santa who dodged them all. Then Black Widow did some agility on Santa and knocked him to the ground. He clobbered her with his sack. Thor electrocuted Santa. Santa captured some of the lightning and sent it back at Thor. Then She-Hulk smashed.

"Keep fighting until we find a way to break the curse!" Shouted Iron Man.

"You don't think we know that?" Snapped Falcon. He shot his wing things towards Santa. Lucky for him, Santa dodged. So War Machine started shooting.

"Easy War Machine!" Shouted Vision. "Let's not destroy the main Christmas dude before my first Christmas!"

Quicksilver knocked Santa down. Then he stopped running. "Wait I thought Jesus Christ was the main dude for this!"

"And I thought he was dead," commented Wanda.

"Guys!" Snapped Clint as he shot an explosive arrow that Santa dodged and it blew up captain America. "Let's not get contradictal over different things! Can we keep this away from those kinds of things?"

The Winter Soldier snickered. "Never thought you'd be the one who doesn't want humor for once. Lang! Port side!"

"What?!" Shouted Ant-Man. He was nearly smashed. "Ooh! Port side! Now I understand."

"You 21st century people," the Soldier groaned.

Hulk and his cousin suddenly came flying through the sky. "HULK AND SHE-HULK SMASH!" They roared simultaneously. They smashed the ground sending Santa through the air. Santa wast the only one. Everyone on the ground was thrown and an old abandoned building crashed to the ground.

An old guy with orange-tinted glasses in a wrecking ball machine stuck his head out the window. "Hey! Thanks for destroying the building for me!"

"No problem Mr. Stan Lee!" Said Rescue. She blasted Santa towards Wasp who stung him. Then she was hurled into Rescue.

"Damn this guy is good!" Shouted Clint. He kept shooting his arrows while the others made full on contact. But one by one they were being brought to their knees.

"We need reinforcements!" Shouted Cap over the com.

Jane panicked. "What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Cried Betty. "I don't know which button calls for reinforcements.

Back at the fight scene Iron Man and War Machine used their repulsers and shot at Santa. Then Vision used his Reality Gem and Ultron activated his own repulsers to send Santa to Thor and Rescue. They too did some blasting.

Santa regained his footing. When Falcon threw his wing darts he blocked them with his sack. Then he did a back flip, kicking the incoming Quicksilver and Winter Soldier.

Scarlett Witch tried to hex him but he grabbed her bubble and threw it back. She began to jerk around in awkward positions.

Suddenly "WA-HOO!" Sang was kicked from behind. Another superhero leapt down and landed next to the Avengers. "Need some help?"

"Man of Spiders!" Thor cheered. "Hooray! We will greatly accept your warriorship!"

"Ookay," drawled Spider-Man. He shot out his web fluid and wrapped Santa in webbing. "Is this a robber who decided to dress up like Santa?"

"No," said She-Hulk. And she told the story.

Ant-Man resumed to normal size. "Should we destroy him?"

"No!" Shouted Spider-Man. "Are you insane!?"

"Yes, yes he is." Wasp shark down and stung Santa again.

Suddenly everyone heard music ringing over the city.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_  
 _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_  
 _Music loud and women warm,_  
 _I've been kicked around since I was born_

"My thunder was just stolen," whined Spider-Man.

"I think that line should belong to me!" Exclaimed Thor.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

A ship appeared in the air. It landed just behind the battle scene.

 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_  
 _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

The bay opened and out rushed two aliens, a tree and a raccoon.

"I am Groot!" Shouted the tree.

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

Star-Lord came waltzing out of the ship, dancing and lip-syncing.

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiii-iiiiiii-iiiii-_ _iiiiiive!_

"Turn off that goddamn music!" Shouted Black Widow.

"Aw!" Whined Star-Lord. But he turned it off anyway. "I'm finally back on Earth! Ooohh Wee-Hee!"

Rocket grumbled. "Knock some sense into your head, Quill! We're in the middle of a heated battle between an ol' fat guy and a bunch of superheroes!"

Star-Lord looked at the enemy. "Oh. My. God. IT'S SANTA!"

"A corrupt Santa to be exact," said Spider-Man.

"He's under Thanos' control!" Added Clint. "We need to break him free or there'll be no Christmas this year for Earth!"

Star-Lord was outraged. "Thanos! Well face the wrath of my power blaster!" He shot and froze Santa.

The Avengers gawked. "Well," The Winter Soldier said slowly. "I guess that's all we needed."

"Wee-Hee!" Shouted Star-Lord. "That was fun! Hey, what's the newest movie out?"

"Star Wars 7," said Natasha.

Star-Lord gasped. "They made a 4, 5 ,6 AND 7!? Dream come true!l

"Punt man talking Hulk's language!" Hulk roared.

Gamora sighed. "Can we just get out of this wretched place.

"No!" Shouted Peter Quill. "Let's explore my home world!"

"You can explore it with me and Bucky," said Steve. "We need to catch up on some things too."

Tony flew over to the Guardians. "Hey why don't you stay at the tower for Christmas? You can leave your ship on the helicopter pad and we can party out."

"I am Groot."

Rhody grumbled. "We know, man." Rocket quickly told the others about Groot's language.

"Sounds like fun!" Chimed Star-Lord. "Let's do it!"

"No!" Shouted Drax, Gamora and Rocket.

"I am Groot."

Hope flew over to them. "Pepper Potts makes the best cookies in the galaxy!" She sang. Immediately the three turned around and wanted to come.

The Avengers and Guardians began to leave. "Wait!" Yelled Peter Parker. "What about me?"

"Join in the fun! I'm sure your aunt won't mind!" She-Hulk said encouragingly.

* * *

 _ **Yay Guardians of the Galaxy! And Spider-Man! More characters to become confused with!**_

 _ **I'm also guessing I have to call Peter Quill just Quill and Peter Parker just Parker if I don't want to use their hero name. Heh, I can totally see Tony calling "Peter!" and both will come running. How many more Marvel hero names are there with their alter ego Peter something.**_

 _ **Really funny story: I had just finished writing this chapter when I got a notification saying that someone named Loki mumu commented on Chapter 16 and said 'You should bring in the Guardians of the Galaxy!' Loki mumu, you must be a mind reader!**_

 _ **Ok so I'm currently working on Chapter 21 and I have to last until the 25th. I think I started the Thanos storyline a little late. I need more ideas! Just to last until the end of this story (I can't believe it's coming to an end!) and then I'll stop asking. Any suggestions are welcome and last minute character introductions too. Or use or a current character. I know I've been slaking off on Hope, Betty, and slightly Jane. Thor and Falcon haven't been very important until yesterday when I tried to lean on their character a little more. But I think I could do more.**_

 _ **I think Iron Man has gotten plenty of attention between Vision, Ultron, Pepper and all the other Avengers.**_

 _ **Speaking of character usage, can you tell who my favorite New Avenger is? I think I spent three chapters in a row about him/her. So yeah, there's a clue.**_

 _ **Ok I'll shut up now.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel- wait I already said that. I don't own Sony and Spider-Man- wait, Spider-Man is now Disney's. Oh for crying out loud. Aha! Song Stayin' Alive belongs to the Bee Gees.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Super long chapter ahead! It's over 3,000 words and probably will be the longest for the entire book. But I couldn't get it any shorter. If you don't want to read the whole thing and just want a simple synopsis PM me and I'll write to you.**_

 _ **Like Day 12 this one is not in the same tone as what I usually write. I have to listen to sad or thoughtful music to write something that's not way out there in Humorland.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XX. Memories of Past Christmases**

With this many heroes, defeating Santa became a little easier. Right now Gamora slashed her sword and drove Santa right to Hulk who punched him. Then Thor electrocuted the guy again. Cap and the Winter Soldier bolted to Santa and began doing what they do best: punch.

"Back up!" Commanded Rescue. Cap and Bucky backed up leaving the job to Iron Man, War Machine, Ultron, Vision and Rescue. The five blasted their repulsers. Then Star-Lord froze Santa. Santa broke free.

Drax and Spider-Man attacked from the front, leaving Rocket and Groot clear to try and break Thanos' mind controlling bond.

"It's no use!" Shouted Wasp as she and Ant-Man crowded Santa with ants. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't give up!" Drawled Star-Lord. "Why are you all worried? You're the Earth's mightiest heroes. This should be a piece of cake!"

Wanda gave a tight laugh. "I wish it were. But you know how things are. Pietro, attack the legs." Pietro dashed over to Santa and knocked the ground out from under the guy.  
"My turn!" She-Hulk smashed. Then Hulk smashed. Then Falcon kicked.

Santa looked angrier than ever. "Time stone!" He roared. The Avengers were blasted backwards.

"Aw Christmas pine!" Shouted Vision. "I can see my past! Well actually, I can remember all my past too, loll!"

"Will you shut up?" Snapped Ultron. "Oh wait, I see. He's bringing us into our memories but we remember just about everything."

"Noooooo!" Black Widow fell onto her side and began kicking. She dragged herself in a circle. "Not THAT Christmas!"

Ultron and Vision stood. They glared at the Santa. "What are you doing?!" Screamed Vision.

Thanos' ghost appeared over Santa's head. "Just showing them their worst Christmas memory."

"Well we don't have any memories of Christmas so…" Ultron paused for effect. _**"ATTAAAAACCKK!"**_ He and Vision went back to fighting.

* * *

Natasha was returned to her past in the Red Room. She never got a Christmas break until she went off on her own. The academy was so strict.

She was about ten, looking out the window at the falling snow. She sighed. "Почему я не могу праздновать Рождество тоже **(Why can't I celebrate Christmas too?)** "

Suddenly she saw the mailman walk up with a large satchel strapped over his shoulder. He was carrying boxes of something. Eagerly Natasha ran down the stairs. What if this was going to be her first Christmas? How exciting!

The mailman entered the academy. Mrs. Piercenose collected the delivery. She turned around to see the bubbling child behind her.

"то, что вы хотите Романова **(what do you want, Romanova)**?"

"то, что те коробки для **(what are those boxes for)**?"

"они не ваше дело . Теперь получить здесь **(they're none of your business. Now get out of here)**!" Mrs. Piercenose began rolling the cart away. Then she stopped. "и если вы думаете, они были для этой так называемой Рождество, то вы ошибаетесь. Рождество для слабых единомышленников. эта академия никогда не будет падать в руки Рождество **(and if you were thinking they were for this so called Christmas, you're wrong. Christmas is for the weak minded. This academy will never fall into the hands of Christmas)**!" They she stomped away.

Natasha was broken. She always kind of knew this all along but she refused to accept the truth. Now that it had been told to her it broke her childish spirits. She vowed to herself that she would never dream of a White Christmas again. And she kept that promise until she met Clint.

* * *

Clint always loved Decembers. The decorations, the gift buying, the gift unwrapping, the singing, the tree chopping and decorating, everything!

He was living as a full time circus parter with the Ringmaster. It was December and the Ringmaster had planned to put on a show on Christmas Eve. Clint wanted to do something extremely special for the Ringmaster but what? He talked to his partners Swordsman and Trickshot.

"I dunno," said Trickshot. "I don't know the Ringmaster that well."

"Same," admitted Swordsman.

"Maybe he doesn't need anything," said Hawkeye. "I mean, he has a billion bucks collected from these circuses. What more could you want?"

"Point taken," said Trickshot.

The night of the circus arrived. Even though there weren't as many people as most of their show had it was still enough for the show to go on.

Everyone did their acts. Swordsman juggled swords and daggers as Trickshot tossed bouncy balls through the hoop the swords and daggers were making. Then the Ringmaster tamed a burly liongoyle (a gargoyle with a lion's head and tail). Hawkeye's best part was when he shops on a horse and shot three arrows right through targets just barely larger than the tip of his arrow.

But all happiness has to end at some point and that was when Hawkeye shot an arrow and it knocked out the Ringmaster. The crowd loved it. They thought it was all part of the act and they left with big smiles.

When the Ringmaster woke up he gave hell to Clint. "Perhaps I should fire you from the circus!"

"It was a stupid mistake!" Cried Clint defensively.

"Yeah? Well you know what? It was terrible! You have ruined our reputation!"

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want to see you until April!" And Clint went wandering with a heavy heart.

* * *

Scott was sucked through his memory back to jail. He sat behind the bars and counted the floor tiles outside the cell for the millionth time.

"What day is it?" Asked someone.

"No idea," answered another.

Scott didn't care. Every day was an endless number of boring hours with nothing to do but brawl. Every day he thought about his family and wondered what they were doing today. His daughter had just been born this year and he could easily remember the moment he first laid eyes on her little face.

"Cassie," he whispered. It hadn't been three weeks after her birth and he commuted a crime and was thrown in jail. He hadn't seen his family since and he had no idea how long it had been.

He overheard some talking from the police officers. "Yeah same to you!" Said a small squat man to a tall thin one. "What's you're family doing today?"

"They're going to stop by and say hi," said the skinny guy.

"That's great!" Exclaimed the first. "Oh, Jeers, here's a little something for being such a good mechanic. Merry Christmas!"

Scott was in a daze. Today was Christmas? He sulked. His first Christmas with his daughter, destroyed by his imprisonment.

* * *

Thor was pulled back to Asgard. He studied his surroundings. Asgard, his home. Yet Thor felt like something was missing.

He walked into the town square and saw Volstagg and Hogan struggling to support Fandral who was standing on his shoulders. Standing on top of Fandral's shoulders was Sif, who was clutching a golden star and trying to place it on top of their giant tree.

"Hey Thor," croaked Volstagg. "Be a good friend and help us hoist Sif up higher." Thor slipped under Volstagg and lifted him up as Fandral shifted his weight on to Volstagg's shoulders. Sif clung on to Fandral's head with her legs as though this was a last chance to keep living.

As Thor waited for Sif to put the star on the tree he remembered why he was feeling so empty.

 _Loki._

He hung his head.

 _Loki_.

Never would things be the same. He had always loved his little brother. Maybe he had been cold to him, shunned him, shadowed him, but the love was always there. Now, loki was dead thanks to the Æther. Never again would he see his little brother. The little trickster that grew up right next to him.

The first Christmas without Loki and Frigga. It was almost too much for Thor to think about. So he went to stand in the highest balcony, completely forgetting he was part of a tower of Asguardians. Thor left and the other four toppled over.

"And I was so close!" Cried Sif.

* * *

"Daddy!" Tony ran into his dad's office. "Daddy! Can we go see all the holiday decorations in the city?"

His father turned to look at his 8 year old son. "No, Tony. I have other things to do."

"Please!" Tony dropped to one knee and clenched his hands together. "Please, Daddy?"

"No, Tony. Now please find something else to do. I have a very important meeting in a few minutes." Tony hung his head and left.

He went to his room and dug out his crayons. Then he began drawing himself in armor with a helmet and cool roller skates.

One of the crayons broke and Tony was reminded of his feelings. "Why doesn't Daddy like Christmas?" He whined.

So he ran off and went searching he Stark Industries building. Finally he found the person he was looking for.

"JARVIS!"

The butler turned his head and looked at the kid. "Hello, Tony. How are you today?"

"Jarvis can you bring me down to town to see all the Christmas decorations?"

"I would love to. Unfortunately your father has asked me to stay here and assist him in escorting all the people for his meetings."

Tony kicked the wall. "It's not fair! Daddy never spends any time with me! It's all about him! And I'll never be like Captain America! Why does he have to work?" Tony threw a fit.

Jarvis patiently waited until Tony was over it. "I'm gonna go to Rhody's house. Maybe it'll be more fun there."

"I recommend you not do that, Tony. You do not know the way and you could become-"

"I know my way!" Tony shouted confidently. "Goodbye Jarvis!" He marched away.

"-lost. Sigh, goodbye Tony." Jarvis went into the room between one of Howard's meetings to inform him about the little Stark.

Jarvis had predicted right. Tony became lost. He couldn't find the tower and everyone just shoved him aside when he tried to ask for help. This day was horrible!

Tony gave up. He plopped himself on a bench and began to cry. He cried for a long time and eventually put himself to sleep.

When he awoke he was still lost and it was almost dusk. Tony stood up and began walking down the street. Then he saw a giant Christmas tree. He waddled to it.

Tony stared at the tree for a long time. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. He whipped around and saw his father. "Tony!" Cried Howard.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"I'm so sorry, son! I promise I'll spend the rest of the day with you. I've cancelled all my meetings. Today and tomorrow is just you and me."

Tony looked surprised. "Really?"

"i promise. Say, do you want to go see all the Christmas decorations in the city?" Tony grinned and took his father's hand. Then he skipped along as the two walked through the city back to Stark Tower.

* * *

Eagerly, 17 year old Rhody opened the present from his best friend. Inside was a bunch of Pokemon characters with their heads cut off.

"Tony!" Tony burst into laughter. "What the heck?"

"Well you never liked Pokemon. So there you go!"

Rhody smiled. Tony had a point. "Man, you really know how to gift!"

Suddenly Pepper burst into the house. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Pepper!" Cheered the boys.

"Ooh! Rhody! You have got to see this new device that I made! It makes anything come to you when you point it at something!" Tony pointed the device at Pepper. It dragged her over in a gentle way.

"Tony!" She squealed. Tony caught her and swung her around.

He handed to device to Rhody. "You try!" Rhody pointed it at the jar of cookies in the kitchen. The cookie jar zoomed right over to them. "Man this is awesome!"

"My turn!" Shouted Pepper. She pointed it at a present under the tree. Instead the tree fell over and crushed Rhody. Rhody dropped the box of headless Pokemon and they tumbled out. Pepper screamed when she saw the headless things. _"EEEEEEKKKKKK!"_ She dashed out of the house.

Rhody was stuck under the tree. "Goddamn your device Tony. Help me up."

Tony sighed. "Sorry. But that was pretty funny." He pocketed the device and helped free Rhody.

* * *

Pepper remembered those headless Pokemon. First of they were downright creepy with their heads on, second, Tony had smeared some red paint on the cut. She was horrified from the image in her head for days and she didn't allow Tony to talk to her for the next week.

* * *

Hope didn't remember her mother. But she did remember the ChrIstmas after her death. Hank kept bringing up Janet on Christmas and sometime he'd start crying randomly.

Finally Hope was done with her dad being unhappy. "Dad can you please not cry?" She asked. "I don't want you to be unhappy on Christmas Day."

Hank gave his tired smile at her. "Thanks, sweetie. But I'm just thinking about your mom."

"She's watching over us. I know that."

"She is. It's just too bad she's not here."

"Yes she is! She's everywhere!"

Hank turned a bit cold. "Hope, why don't you go and play outside?"

"Will you come?"

"Yes in a second."

Hope reached up and touched her dad's hand. "Mom's always here with us. Even if we can't see her."

"No, Hope. She's gone."

"No she's a spirit watching and protecting us!"

Hank looked angry. "I told you, she's not here!"

Hope wouldn't give up. "Yes she is!"

"No SHE'S NOT!" Hank swung out his hand and hit Hope across the face. Hope slammed to the ground, curled up and began crying. "Hope!" Wailed Hank, rushing to his daughter's side. "I'm so sorry, Hope!"

* * *

Sam didn't have any terrible Christmas' that he could remember but he did have the time when he had decorated the tree's lower half all by himself and then his older brother rearranged all the ornaments and dispersed them all over the tree.

"Soren!" Screamed 3-year old Sam. "I wan' the ornaments all down here!"

"But they look better this way," protested Soren.

"I hate you!" Sam began beating his brother. Soren beat back. Then their mom appeared from upstairs and she separated the boys.

"If you don't come up with some way to agree I'll throw the tree out!" And that did it. Soren took all the ornaments off and split the pack in two. Then Sam hung his half where he wanted them and Soren covered the top. When they were done the were both extremely happy.

* * *

Steve remembered his 14 year old self coming home to his mom on Christmas Eve with a black eye. "I tried to fight back mom! But they're too strong!"

His mom kissed her son's forehead. "Oh, Steve. You tried what you could. But remember, never try and engage in a fight that's unnecessary. Just stay strong. Always."

Steve wrapped his arms around his mother. "I promise mom. I promise." They stood there for a while, saying nothing and just hugging. Finally Steve broke the ice (hehe get it? No? Dang). "I wonder what Bucky's up to?"

"Well it's too late right now. Go wrap his present. You can give it to him tomorrow." Steve grinned and bounded off for something he could use to wrap up his present.

* * *

The Winter Soldier listened to his Master talk and tell him to go kill three guys. He nodded and took off for the location.

He arrived in Lancing, Michigan. There were a lot of lights all around. And light up reindeer. And inflatable old guys with a red suit and a bag.

It was weird. The Winter Soldier wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Nevertheless he continued to search for the people he had to kill.

Eventually he found them. They were with some women and children. Maybe they were a family. They were singing songs and having a wonderful time.

The Winter Soldier suddenly felt a pang of guilt. His mind was telling him not to kill these guys. But he had to follow orders.

He raised his gun. His hand was shaking badly. He watched as the children laughed and bounced around their father. The woman was hugging him. The other two guys were smiling with their families.

His palms were sweating. The Soldier almost thought of aborting the mission. But for some reason he couldn't take the rifle off his shoulder.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The three guys fell down dead. The family members went from happy to crying in second. The Soldier felt horrible. He quickly left the scene and went back to the base where he was brainwashed. It was the first people he had killed on Christmas and there were about 2000 to come.

* * *

Pietro and Wanda saw when they were ejected off Genosha as 11 year olds. This was their first Christmas alone.

The twins prayed for their parents to come and take them back. They fit in with the other homeless people surrounding them.

One day, Wanda was holding out her hands for no reason. Suddenly someone dropped a $50 bill in her hands. She looked up and saw a lone guy walk off. "Wait!" She cried and chased after him. Pietro got in front of the guy and stopped him. "You forgot something!" She held out the $50 bill.

The man smiled. "Keep it. You and your brother need it more than I do."

Pietro and Wanda were stunned. "Are you sure?" Asked Pietro.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Take care, little Bubs." Then the guy disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Having never celebrated Christmas, Groot, Rocket, Gamora, and Deax weren't effected. They went into a trance for a few minutes but eventually snapped out of it and helped Ultron and Vision.

Peter (Quill) was brought into his memories to witness the time when he plowed down the stairs with his Awesome Remix Tape No. 0 and headphones and player. He was greeted by his parents. "Yay!" Screamed Peter. He plopped down and ripped through each present. There was another Remix Tape (No. 1) and a new handset. He also got a maroon vest and the blaster than would become his lifelong weapon. And two die cast fighter planes.

"This is so radicaaaalll!" Peter grabbed the planes and ran around the room. "Neeeeeerrrrrr! The fighter plane is in position to attract the base!" Then in a higher pitched voice. "Oh no! Don't attack us!" Back to normal. "Too bad! KABAM!" Peter threw the planes up in the air. He pretended to shoot at them with his new toy gun.

Peter spent the entire day playing with his new things. But when his mother began extremely sick at the end of the day he stopped. His dad brought her to the hospital and Peter got to come along.

The doctors checked on her. When they were done one doctor came up to Peter and his dad.

"I'm sorry to inform you but she has a severe case of cancer."

Peter burst into tears! "Noooo! Mooooommmm!"

* * *

Peter (Parker) remembered his first Christmas without his parents. It was lonely and his thoughts kept wandering back to his parents. But his aunt and uncle tried to make him feel at home no matter what.

One of his presents was a new camera. Peter was so excited he ran around the house taking random pictures. Then he went outside and took multiple pictures of the snow.

He came back in and stumbled on the dog's bouncy ball. Frustrated at it for just existing, he kicked it super hard. The ball ricocheted off the walls and Peter barely dodged it each time it tried to take off his head.

Suddenly it bounced off the tree and broke Aunt May's prized vase. Then it crashed through a window and disappeared. Boy, did Peter get in trouble!

* * *

Bruce's bad Christmas was pretty obvious. He was in a glass figurines store buying something for Betty when someone taunted him and made him Hulk out. So much for getting something that Christmas.

* * *

Jennifer remembered the time from last year when she and Matt were having a snowball fight. Of course, she was at the disadvantage and he had a killer throw. One of his snowballs got her in the face and she She-Hulked out. Then she rolled a giant snowball and threw it on Matt.

Two hours later Matt was in the hospital with all his ribs broken and the sternum. And Jennifer went to court.

* * *

The Avengers all snapped out of their Christmas dreams. Ultron was in pieces, Vision was stuck under Mjölnir, Groot was tied in a pretzel, Rocket was stuck in the Groot pretzel, Gamora was stuck under Ultron's body and Drax's head was jammed in the ground.

"Did you guys have a good nap. Because while you were sleeping we kicked some ass," Rocket sneered

.  
"I am Groot."

"Shut up. We didn't do bad. We did awesome."

Natasha looked confused. "Where's Santa and Thanos?"

"They got away," said Gamora. "Somebody get this heap of junk off me!"

"I'm finding that very offensive!" Ultron whined.

Drax popped his head out of the ground. He studied his surroundings and noticed everyone was looking at him. "Why is everyone looking at me! I just got stuck."

* * *

 _ **I think Natasha and Scott's memories were the best. Some Avengers (like Rhody, Sam, Steve and She-Hulk) were hard to figure out because I don't know a whole lot about them.**_

 _ **This chapter may also sound a bit forced.**_

 _ **Hank Pym had a bad temper in the comics. Sometimes he'd get so riled up he hit his wife, Janet (how she lived with him I don't know). I wanted to reflect that on Hope. So yeah, sorry for the child abuse.**_

 _ **Well tell me how I did. If you have an idea for a terrible Christmas and it's better than what I have PM me and tell me and I'll consider it (to be honest, it won't take much).**_

 _ **Review, blah, blah, blah, blah.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_If you get hungry during this chapter, leave a review and say so!_**

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XXI. Peter Parker's Tasteful Idea**

Peter Parker and Peter Quill were hanging out in Avenger's tower together that afternoon. Everyone had just gotten back from a long fight with Santa/Thanos when all of suddenly Santa retreated. So the Avengers went back home.

They were bored. "We should do something," said Peter Quill.

"Like what?" Asked the other Peter.

"Like watching new movies!" Peter Quill. He flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Peter Parker sat next to him and stared.

They went through all the channels in an hour. Finally they gave up. "There's nothing interesting on," whined Quill.

Suddenly Spider-Man got a great idea. "Hey do you know how to cook?"

"Very very very very very little. Why?"

"Cause I saw this series called ' _Holiday Baking Championship_ ' and it was a group of cooks that competed for a bunch of money by cooking.

Peter Quill bounded to his feet. "That's a great idea! I'll get Gamora to cook! How much are we betting?"

Parker thought for a moment. "Same rules. $15,000 for the last standing cook."

"Yay! Let's run it by the women! And the other Avengers and Guardians. And that robot that tried to destroy the world. And the guy that also tried to destroy…you know what? Let's ask everyone."

* * *

"Cooking's my specialty!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Well it's not mine," admitted Jane.

"Can anyone enter?" Asked Ultron. Peter Parker nodded. "Saweet!" Ultron signed himself up.

Gamora looked confused. "You don't eat. Why are you signing up?"

"I may not eat but I can cook!"

Tony shook his was slowly. "Ultron, you're turning more and more into your little brother."

Ultron stopped being happy. He sulked instead. "Now you just ruined my fun."

Eventually the Avengers and Guardians ended up with only eight contestants. While Sam and Rhody went shopping for more ingredients (Quill begged to come along too) Tony and Thor set up the four kitchens. Jane and Vision gathered the utensils.

Tony waited until Sam, Rhody, and Peter Quill returned. "Good news and bad news guys," he announced. "The good news? We have a huge amount of counter space! Bad news, it's not enough for all eight of you. You'll have to split up into teams." Tony motioned to Thor who brought forward a hat. "Gamora, Jennifer, Natasha, Hope. Ladies, you four come to Thor and pick out a name. The names will determine who your partner is."

"Please not Ultron please not Ultron," whispered Hope. She reached into the hat first. "Screw it. Ultron."

"Hey!" Cried Ultron.

Jennifer reached in next. "Pepper! Yay!" The two bounced up and down.

"Girls are weird," said Bucky.

"I am Groot."

Gamora put her hand in next. "Steve. Wait, who's Steve again?" Cap raised his hand timidly. "You better be a good cook. I want those units."

"Um, they…aren't…units," Steve said too quietly to be heard.

Just for the sake of it, Natasha reached into the hat even though she knew exactly who she was going to get. "I got the living humanoid."

"Hey!" Snapped Rocket.

"I am Groot." Natasha sighed and walked over to Groot.

"I am Natasha," she murmured. "Rocket, can you be my translator?"

Before Rocket could answer Star-Lord spoke. "Nah. You'll understand him fine! Besides, you're more intelligent than Drax."

Drax blinked. "I don't understand."

Gamora sighed. "Sorry. He doesn't have a sense of sarcasm or slang."

"You mean slingshot," Drax corrected.

Peter Parker jumped on a chair. "Whatever. Alright people! You have an hour to make something to put in these fillo cups! Wait, Tony. How did you get four stoves?"

"Secrets!" Tony clucked his tongue and winked. He also snapped his fingers and adjusted them to a finger gun in a split second after.

"So basically you have to make half a dozen fillo cups with some yummy filling and the top two will move on. Then you'll be single bakers. Top two from there keep going and then they'll be one person who'll bake better than the others! Is that clear?" Asked Peter.

"Yup!" Said Pepper, Hope, Jennifer and Ultron.

"Yes," said Steve.

"I am Groot."

Gamora and Natasha just nodded.

"Wait what?" Asked Drax.

Peter Parker placed the fillo cup boxes on a table. Then he turned to the eight. "One hour. Time starts…NOW!"

Immediately Natasha and Gamora did some agility to get to the table faster. Ultron, Jennifer and Steve hurried to their cooking stations. Groot thudded over to his assigned station. Hope snagged the full cups off the table and bolted for Ultron. Pepper was the last one to get her cups.

A baking frenzy began. Meanwhile Peter Parker turned to the others. "We need some judges! Since there's so many of us I think we should have five judges."

A bunch of hands went up. Parker put his hands behind his back. "Guess how many fingers I'm holding up. The five closet are the judges. Pietro no cheating."

"Aw!" Whined Pietro. "I'm going with six."

The group shouted out their guesses. "ZERO!" Boomed Thor.

Jane sighed. "Thor. You're insane."

Once everyone casted their votes Peter held his hands in front of him. He was holding up no fingers. "Ha!" Thor gave Jane a gentle shove. Jane grumbled. She had picked 10.

Peter announced the judges. "Obviously Thor, Wanda, Drax (who both guessed 1), Clint (3), and what are the chances? Peter Quill (4)!"

"Yeah!" shouted Star-Lord. The Avengers set up the judges tables and gave them forks.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Natasha learned that Groot was a huge help. She told him what they needed from the ingredients table and he reached over and grabbed it. Heck, he even put stuff in the oven for her! Natasha's job was easy. She couldn't believe her luck! What a partner!

Hope couldn't say the same thing for hers. Ultron was good but he and Hope still had to run around. She wouldn't let him fly because he might do mass destruction. However Hope was pretty happy about Ultron's creativity. That made up for all the other kitchen flaws he had.

Gamora and Steve got along fine. They were quiet and mostly kept to themselves. Yet they almost seemed to be talking to each other telekinetically. Gamora was super fast at cutting and stirring things and Steve was best at gathering ingredients and arranging the food.

And then there was Pepper and Jennifer. They were literally bouncing off the walls in happiness. They were extremely fast and were super creative. The other three teams knew they had to be fierce competitors to even try and survive against the two.

"20 minutes!" Shouted Peter Parker. "20 minutes, Avengers and Guardians!"

Without taking her eyes off the melting chocolate Natasha said "Groot, grab me some fruit and cut it up."

Groot obeyed. He twisted his arm around all the others and grabbed the box of fruit. He carried it back and clenched a knife. "I am Groot."

"Yes you are." Groot carefully sliced the fruit as Natasha started decorating the plate.

To the left of them Steve grabbed the teakettle full of boiling water and poured it on the mixture Gamora had whipped up. Then he grabbed a spoon and stirred vigorously. Gamora was trying to figure out how to use a blender. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere quickly Steve took over her job. He threw in the vegetables and grounded it all together while Gamora stirred.

Left of those two was Pepper and Jennifer. "How's the coconut coming?" Sang Pepper.

"Great!" Jennifer answered back. "How about the sugar things?"

"Cooking like they should!" Grinned Pepper.

They were having way too much fun compared to their neighbors on the end of the line up. Hope was combining different kinds of jams. "Ultron go get the lemons."

Ultron obeyed. He returned with them. "What should I do with it?"

"Cut them and put a little chunk in each cup!"

"Okay. You might want to duck." Ultron placed two of the giant knives in on of hands. With the other he threw up the lemons. When they came down he swung the knives wildly. Hope screamed.

When he stopped she peeked over the edge of the counter. Each fillo cup had a nicely sliced piece of lemon wedged on the edge of the cup.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hissed Hope.

"Sorry."

The judges talked to each other as they watched the eight cooks scramble around to make their dessert. Finally Peter stood up again. "Five minutes left!" He shouted. "You heard me, five minutes left!"

The cooks became more rushed. They were putting their treats together and started decorating the plate itself.

Peter Parker counted down the last few minutes. Then he started counting by thirties. Finally he did the last five. "Five…four… (at this point Peter Quill joined in the countdown) three…two…one… Hands up! Step away from the tables!"

"Woot!" Cheered Pepper.

"Victory dance!" Jennifer whooped. She did an Irish Jig.

Natasha held her hand up. "High five, big guy! We did great!" Groot blinked. "Uhhh…" Groot raised his hand and placed it in hers. "Well that's close enough."

Gamora and Steve stared down at their small fillo cups. "I have no idea what we made but I think it's gonna be good," said Steve.

"Yeah," said Gamora.

Ultron and Hope were just staring at their treats. Finally Hope spoke. "Well, we'll have to see if they pass."

"Are you kidding me?" Ultron shouted. "Of course they'll…" he looked at everyone else's cups. "Oh. Yeah. HOPEfully." Hope smacked him.

"Okay!" Said Peter Parker. "Bring your tray up when I call you. Then you tell the judges what kind of fillo cup you made. Finally the judges will try your fillo cups. Let's have…Steve and Gamora come up."

Gamora grabbed the tray and balanced it on three fingers. "Uh, don't you want to hold that a little sturdier?" Asked Steve.

"Nah. It's good." She walked over and placed it in front of the five judges.

Steve stood next to his partner. "Whatcha got there?" Asked Star-Lord. "Cause it's looking mighty fine!"

"They do not look powerful and mighty to me," commented Drax.

"You have no sense of humor!"

"Humor is not one of my senses."

Clint grumbled. "Just tell us what you made."

"A vegetable…" began Steve.

"Xandar pudding cup," finished Gamora.

Everyone looked at the cup. "Why is thee pudding purple?" Thor asked.

"It's something from the galaxies, Thor!" Exclaimed Peter Quill. "Get with the times!"

"Fillo cup times pudding equals yummy?"

Drax was confused too. "Why are you talking multiplication?"

Wanda sighed. She took one of the cups and ate it. Then her eyes bugged out. "Umm, hmmm, it's really… wow!" She grabbed another and gobbled it down.

The others took one. "Yummy yummy!" Peter Quill said happily.

Thor inhaled his. "It is pasty. And thy vegetables do not taste yummy."

"Bang," said Rocket.

The rest finished theirs. But Steve and Gamora knew they did horrible. They left feeling a bit defeated.

Pepper and Jennifer were next. Their decoration weren't super good but their sugar fillo cups made all the judges happy (except Drax who still didn't understand this whole thing).

Ultron and Hope were called up. They presented their lemon meringue fillo cups. The judges made their remarks about the design (they looked like mini pies with lemons stuck to the side) and Drax said "This does not look like pie to me."

The tasting started. "Yum!" Said Star-Lord.

"Ummm…" said Clint and Wanda.

"This tastes like lemons but it does not look sour," commented Drax.

And of course, Thor. "Bleaugh!"

"Thor! Be nice!" Scolded Jane. "Santa's watching!" Thor apologized and waved the two away.

Natasha and Groot took up the end. Natasha brought up her chocolate fruit fillo cups. Groot thudded up to stand besides her. Of course Natasha looked tiny compared to him.

"Groot and I present you fruit fillo cups dipped with chocolate."

"I am Groot."

"Yes, thank you Groot," said Natasha even though she didn't the slightest clue what he meant.

The five judges tasted the food. "Yummy!" Shouted Peter Quill.

"I gotta say, you guys did good," Clint grinned.

"I like the way you dipped the entire outside of the cup in chocolate," Wanda mused. She bit hers. "And it's good too."

"When did Groot learn to cook?" Drax asked.

Thor shrugged. "Who cares? They taste like an Asguardian mini dessert!

Clint nodded. He turned to the two. "Thank you Natasha and Groot."

The judges talked. "Everyone's was DElish!" Shouted Peter Quill.

"I did not like Ultron and Hope's," said Clint bluntly.

"Well I wasn't very fond of Steve and Gamora's," boomedThor.

Wanda spoke next. "All of them were too sweet. Especially Pepper and Jennifer's."

The group turned to Drax. "Any comments?" Asked Peter Parker.

"When did Groot learn to cook? And how did Pepper and Jennifer melt sugar?"

They continued talking. Everyone else was scattered around the room ignoring the whispered of the judges. Finally Peter called back in the contestants.

The eight entered. "We have a winner!" Peter Parker cheered. "And that winner is…Groot and Natasha!"

"Yay!" Squeaked Natasha. She gave Groot a big hug. Not sure what else to do Groot hugged back.

"AWKward!" Hissed Bucky to Bruce.

Peter Parker then looked at the other six. "Steve, Gamora, Pepper, Jennifer, I'm sorry but your streak ends here."

"Awww!" The four turned away dejected.

Now I would love to tell about the next parts of the contest but we're out of time and I need to get writing to the 22nd chapter. :) And the 23rd. And the 24th. Annndd... the 25th... yikes.

* * *

 ** _I love watching 'Holiday Baking Championship'._**

 ** _Hope you like-y! Reveiew suggest, blah blah._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XXII. Mooomm! AnuhdahPerson is Breaking the Fourth Wall Again!**

You notice that another chapter for 25 Days of Christmas has been uploaded. Eagerly, you click on the link to read it. Instead you're sucked into a portal and meet Deadpool!

"Welcome (enter your name here)! Today! I'm going to be reading you this chapter! For the sake of ripping off The Superhero Squad Show!" He reaches into the computer screen and pulls out a book.

"Sit down!" He commands, beckoning to a chair that magically appeared behind you. You obey. He's got those Katanas for a reason! Deadpool sits on a log across from you and flips through the pages. "Now where were we? Ah yes! The cliffhanger of the baking show. Ooh! But this is something different! I wonder if we'll ever see the end of that storyline? Whatever."

He clears his throat. "Once upon a time there was a guy named Thanos…"

* * *

"Annnnddd we're back in the game of mind twisting, eye straining and head spinning fighting," sighed Bucky. "Parker get back!" Spider-Man did backflips until he was behind Bucky. The Winter Soldier shot at Santa.

"Careful!" Demanded Ultron. "I would have already killed the guy but you and the Avengers had to keep him alive for some reason!"

Cap yelled something but Bucky didn't hear. "What did Steve say?" Bucky asked Ultron.

"No idea! But hey! Who cares?"

"What if it was something important?"

Ultron shrugged.

Suddenly Vision slammed into Ultron who smashed Bucky to the ground. Lasers were shot right where they had been standing.

Bucky grumbled. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or not."

"No one ever thanks me. It's okay. I'm used to it!"

Ultron popped off Bucky. "We need some way to stop this dude from tearing apart the entire world!"

"I think he already has," said Vision as he shot back at Santa.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Screamed Ultron. _**"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME WE'VE BEEN HAVING A COOK-OFF AND WATCHING STAR WARS THIS FAT GUY TOOK OVER THE WORLD!?"**_

Bucky released his ears. "You done yet?"

"No." Ultron reprogrammed himself in seconds and made his voice high and squeaky. _**"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ He screamed like a two year old girl with a megaphone and a microphone behind the megaphone. The Avengers and Guardians yelled and covered their ears. Vision and Thor fell out of the air. Bucky collapsed to the ground. So did Scott's ants. And the whole New York City spalled their hands to their ears. So did Thanos.

"Shut up!" Someone threw an empty tomato soup can at Ultron. Ultron turned to see who it was. Just a human cat and some wackjob. Wait what?

Iron Man saw them too. "Black Panther! Doctor Strange! What are you doing here?"

"Throwing cans at the jerk who screamed," answered Doctor Strange. He conjured up a can and Black Panther threw it at Ultron.

"Wait!" Shouted Tony. "I'll tell you everything!" He flew over and did so.

"My ears! Ohhhh my ears!" Bucky was rolling around on the ground, hands still over his ears. "I think I've gone deaf!"

Steve ran to Bucky. "Are you okay?

"What?!" Bucky yelled.

"Nevermind."

Santa was back on his feet. "Heads up!" Shouted Wasp. "We got UnJolly Saint Nick winding up for another round!"

"Hulk and She-Hulk smash puny UnJolly Saint Nick!" Roared Hulk. He and She-Hulk socked Santa.

"Gentle Hulk!" Cried Black Widow.

It wasn't very long before Santa returned. "Puny man is determined!" Complained Hulk.

"Oh please!" Drawled Doctor Strange. "Let me show you how it's done!"

 _Jolly Old Saint Nicholas_  
 _Be a good man today_  
 _Rid Thanos' curse forever_  
 _And say 'hohoho' on Christmas Day!_

"Pshuaw!" Spit Clint. "Like that's going to work!"

It didn't. "Blast! How did that not work? I'm supposed to be the strongest sorcerer around here and I can't even break some curse of Thanos?"

"Duuuuudde," said Black Panther. "Let the Wakanda King show you how to bring ol' fatty down!" He clawed his way to Santa. Two cat yowls and a dozen punches from each Black Panther was thrown into Doctor Strange.

"You guys are weird," commented Ultron.

Vision shook his head. "No weird. Strange!"

"You're not original," muttered Doctor Strange. "We need another sorcerer to help us out here!"

In the background Natasha was hurled into Star-Lord and Spider-Man acted as a bowling ball for Rescue, War Machine and Iron Man. "Like who?" Pondered Ultron.

"Loki!" Exclaimed Thor. "He is quite strong in magic. Boy, how cool would this be?"

"Interesting seems more appropriate to use instead because does cool not mean cold?" Said Drax.

"You suck," said Gamora. Santa sent her flying.

Drax growled. "No one takes down a friend of Drax the Destroy and gets away with it!"

"Yeah Drax!" Shouted Rocket as he shot his machine gun from Groot's shoulder. "Go get him!"

"I am Groot!"

Drax clashed with Santa. He swung his knives violently but Santa dodged them all. Then Santa grabbed the knife handles and yanked them out of Drax's hands. He kicked Drax down.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor now," sneered Santa in Thanos' voice.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Natasha jumped up an hooked Santa's neck with her leg. She swung around and forced him to the ground. "Thor! Now!"

Thor hurried over. He placed Mjölnir on Santa's chest and pinned him there. "Let us see if you can escape this!" He boomed. Santa could not.

Sam flew over to Thor and landed right next to him. "Remind me why we didn't do that earlier."

"No idea," said She-Hulk.

Ultron stared at the sky. "Show yourself, Thanos you coward!"

Thanos did so. He physically came to Earth. "Look at this. All of you against me. What are the hanged you will wi-OW OW OW OW!" Black Panther was slashing his claws into Thanos' boot. "Stupid kitty cat!" Thanos plucked Panther off his bootand threw him. Then he tried to pick up Mjölnir. Nothing happened.

"Hahahhahaha!" Thor roared. "This is so great!"

"You got that damn right!" Exclaimed Scott as he resized himself to normal.

Thanos whined. "Stupid Norse Mythology stuff!"

Spider-Man swung down and perched himself on top of Groot's head. "Yo Thanos, do you want a Christmas present?"

"What the hell Parker?" Sam shouted.

"Just asking! Sheesh!"

Thanos thought for a second. "I agree with Birdie here. Why would you ask?"

"Cause maybe I can give you something."

"Hmmmm…the rest of the infinity stones."

"Something besides that?"

Thanks shook his head. "That's the only thing I want."

"How about an ugly sweater instead?"

"Hell no." Thanos stood. "But two of the Infinity Stones are right here in this fighting area. And I plan on taking them both! Also, I know there's one at the tower, Stark."

Tony growled. "You ain't getting that one!"

"And you're not getting Vision's!" Ultron stood in front of his little brother.

"I knew you loved me!" Vision grinned.

"Don't think this is going to last."

Thanos gave his big fat stupid grin. "Well then how about one stone? Just one stone for Christmas! Like yours!" He turned to the Guardians. "The space stone would be a nice addition to this gauntlet."

"No way!" Shouted Star-Lord. "I ain't giving it to you!"

"Too bad!" Thanos raised his hand.

BOOOM! A giant cyclone ripped through the air and surrounded everyone. Then it disappeared. In its place stood Loki.

"THANOS!" Loki roared.

"What?" Thanos said boredly.

"Psych!" Loki teleported and landed on the infinity gauntlet. He used his magic to coat his hands with a special film and yanked out the three stones in the glove. Then he teleported off.

"Not cool!" Snapped Thanos. "Give them back!"

"Why?" Before Thanos could say anything the stones were yanked out of Loki's hands and landed in a bubble created by Doctor Strange.

Scott took a closer look at the stones. "Ooh! Shiny!"

Suddenly Adam Warlock appeared from nowhere at the same time Mr. Fantastic's head and arm stretched all the way from the Baxter Building. "Mine!" They shouted. Doctor Strange released the soul stone and the time stone. Adam Warlock grabbed the soul stone while Reed Richards scooped the time stone in a small case. "Thanks," they both said and left.

"And that one belongs to me!" Loki made a dive for the mind stone but Doctor Strange held it out of his reach.

The Doctor held it up towards the sun.

 _Rays of the sun and spirits of the night_  
 _Bring back Santa so we have an 'O Holy Night!'_

Santa was freed. "My goodness! What happened here?" He looked at the Avengers. "Ah I see. Well I know exactly who to put on my nice and naughty list. Merry Christmas!" He gave a loud whistle and a reindeer with a glowing red nose speared. Santa mounted the reindeer and took off. "Ho ho ho!"

Ultron blinked. "I didn't actually think that's as real. I stand corrected."

POW! The Silver Surfer teleported. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Silver Surfer," said War Machine. "What's cooking, man?"

"I need the mind stone so I can hide it far, far away in a galaxy just as far."

"Okay!" Said Doctor Strange and he gave the stone to the surfer. Then the Silver Surfer left and true to his word, he teleported to another realm and dropped the stone.

"Ow!" Shouted R2-D2. "Ooh what's this?" R2-D2 picked up the stone and somehow figured out how to control Darth Vader with its power.

Back on Earth Thanos was hopping mad. "You ruined everything! Everything that I've worked so hard on! All I wanted was to have an actual Christmas with the thing I want most and you took it away from me!" He jumped up into the sky and floated away.

Thor teleported Loki back to Asgard. "Anyone feel slightly guilty?" Asked Hope.

"Nah," said 23 of the heroes that were standing there.

They stayed silent got a second. Finally Black Panther spoke. "I should be going. I did nothing in this battle."

"No stay!" Said Rescue. "We'd love to have you over."

"Can't. Gotta head back to Wakanda."

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Sam's face. "Hey guys! What's a good ship name for Clint and Wanda?" Everyone shrugged. "WaCanda!" Screeched Sam. He fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Drax and Gamora. Scott screamed alone with Sam and Tony fell out of the sky. Vision and Ultron were pounding the ground. No one else though it was funny.

When they were done laughing Black Panther threatened to scrape Sam's wings. "I'm sorry!" Accepting this, the Panther left off for home.

"What about you, Doc?" Asked Wanda.

"I should go back to my mystic place. I don't celebrate Christmas. Sorry."

"Okay. See ya!" Called Steve. Doctor Strange left.

Thor returned back to the others and everyone went to the Avengers Tower. They knew they wouldn't be seeing Thanos until much later.

Bucky opened his eyes, stopped rolling on the ground and stood up. "The ringing in my ears stopped! Alright let's battle! Wait! Where is everyone? Steve? Clint? Natasha? Thanos? Santa?" No one answered. "Aw man! I must have missed out! I hope they aren't eating all the gooseberry pie Betty made." Bucky ran off for the tower.

* * *

Deadpool closes the book. He stares straight into your eye. "So! What did you think? I thought it was a little 'Strange.'

You tell Deadpool your opinion. "Cool!" He says. Suddenly his eyes bug out. "Wait a minute…" He flips back into the book and rereads a part.

 _"Anyone feeling slightly guilty?" Asked Hope._

 _"Nah," said the 23 of the heroes…_

Deadpool thinks for a second. He counts on his fingers. "Iron Man, Widow, Hawkeye, Cap, Hulk, Quicksilver, Scarlett Witch, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Ant-Man, Ultron, Bucky (wait he was on the ground), Wasp, Rescue, She-Hulk, Doc Strange, Panther, the five guardians, Spider-Man… wait, five guardians?"

His eyes widen. "Holy Shit, Groot said something else besides I am Groot." He pauses and then "Wow! Look at the time! Story time is over! You better get going!" And he sends you away.

* * *

 ** _Like Deadpool said, he was ripping off The Superhero Squad Show._**

 ** _I don't know if the beginning is accurate or not. You probably weren't super excited about another chapter of this stupid story being posted._**

 ** _Random characters popping in! Yay!_**

 ** _Two chapters today and I know what I'm going to do for the 24th and 25th! I just need to write them. :-/_**

 ** _Next time I do one of these I'm totally doing a collab with someone so I don't spend the next month pulling 1 o' Clock-ers! :P_**

 ** _I don't own R2-D2 or Darth Vader._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XXIII. The Ripoff of Magnito and Lorna (lolz)**

DING DONG!

"More visitors?" Sighed Tony. "Pietro! Wanda! This better not be your sis and dad again!"

"We didn't invite them again!"

Tony opened the door. It was Laura Barton and her kids, Callum, Lewis, and Nichole. "Heeeyyy!" Shouted Tony happily. "how are you doing!?"

Hawkers shot an arrow and it landed right above the door. Then he swung down and tackled Laura. "Clint!" She squealed as they went tumbling.

"Laura!" Clint and Laura began kissing.

"Ew," said Pietro.

Natasha skipped down the stairs. "Auntie Nat!" Shouted Callum and Lewis.

"Hello!" Natasha exclaimed and hugged the two. Meanwhile baby Nichole realized she wasn't getting any attention and gave a baby scream.

Natasha picked up the basket. "Well aren't you a cutie!"

Bucky wandered down the stairs, his hand on a pistol. When he saw Clint and Laura rolling around on the snowy ground kissing he made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Someone's not used to romance," said Tony.

"Clint! Come on in with everyone! Warm up!"

Clint and Laura obeyed. Natasha handled the children as the Barton parents talked about everything.

When they entered the living room Jane gasped. "Clint! You never told me you were a father!"

"Well no one asked.

"Burn!" Shouted Thor.

"What?" Asked Drax.

At the sight of the guardians Laura gasped and stopped. It didn't make it easier for her to fell welcome when Bucky crashed through the doors.

"Clint?" She whispered.

"Don't worry. Kids, these are the Guardians of the Galaxy." He quickly said their names. "And that is Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes, Hope van Dyne, Jane Foster, Betty Ross, and Jennifer Walters. And these are the New Abemgers team. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes or rather just Rhody, and Scott Lang. And we're missing Vision and Ultron and Thor. They went to find a tree."

"ULTRON'S HERE TOO!?" Laura freaked out.

"He's good! I swear!" Shouted Tony.

Speak of the devil. Ultron, Thor, and Vision smashed through the doors, carrying a huge tree with binds around it. "Where's the stand?" Vision grunted.

"Right here," said Jane. She set up the stand. Ultron flew up to steady the tree as Vision and Thor raised it. Jane directed them into the stand. "Left…right…no forwards a bit. Too far. There!" She stamped on the tree stand pedal to hold it in place.

When they had it set up, Ultron, Thor and Vision stepped away. "It looks mighty fine!" Exclaimed Hope.

Sam brook off one of his wing blades. "Here, cut the ropes."

With a giant grin, Vision said "I now present the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy and the extras Christmas tree!" He cut the ropes and the tree limbs sprang out. They hit Vision and sent him flying to the kitchen. Callum, Lewis and Nichole all laughed. They weren't the only ones. Everyone except Laura laughed.

"You sure about this, honey?" Asked Laura quietly.

"Trust me," whispered Clint.

"How big of a tree did you get?" Asked Tony.

"Two Ultrons," whimpered Vision. "Aka, a little under 15 feet."

Tony sighed. "Well I guess it's legit since it fits under the ceiling still."

Bucky grabbed a box. "Let's decorate! Tony you got any jetpacks? Cause unless we stand on each other's shoulders we ain't gonna get very high!"

"No I don't. So ask one of the flying people. Sorry Bucky," said Tony.

Wanda reached into one of the boxes. She pulled out some ornaments. Pietro went through other box and Bucky went through the third.

Vision came back. "Let's do this!"

Clint looked at Laura and his kids. "You guys can join."

Tony went over to the Bartons. "Here." He gave them a huge ball of tangled lights.

Clint and Laura began to untangle them. Callum and Lewis ran bee between the Avengers. Bucky handed them some random ornaments.

"Wait!" Steve reached over and took Bucky's weapons.

"Steve!" Cried Bucky. "I'm not a baby!"

"Well too bad! We have little kids here and I know how you are."

Bucky groaned. He kept unpacking.

The Avengers put ornaments on wherever they could reach. Thor and Ultron got the highest without having to fly. Natasha preferred near the ground with Callum and Lewis.

"I wanna put this up there!" Shouted Lewis. He pointed towards the top of tree.

"Sure!" Said Ultron.

"No!" Cried Laura. Too late. Ultron picked up Lewis. Laura ran over.

"Honey! He'll be fine!" Clint tried.

Lewis had a huge grin on his face. "Up there!"

"All the way to the top?"

"No!"

"Here?"

"No!"

"Here?"

"No!"

"Which way?"

"Left! No! Other Left!"

"That's right."

"Right there!"

Laura cringed as Ultron flew around with her kid. Meanwhile Vision picked up Callum and brought her higher too.

Eventually Ultron found the spot and Lewis put his ornament on the tree. Then Ultron returned Laura's kid.

"Oh my gosh!" Gasped Laura. "Lewis are you okay?"

Lewis gave her a strange look. "Geez mom! You can let me run unattended around the entire farm but you can't let me go flying a few feet up?"

"Oooh! Burn!" Shouted Star-Lord.

Peter Parker shot out his web fluid and raised himself higher up. The Avengers had pretty mucked covered the entire bottom.

"Bucky, boost me!" Steve commanded. Bucky swiped Steve's shield and crouched down near the tree. Steve ran up and leapt on the shield. Then Bucky threw him up. Steve slipped the on amend on before landing on Bucky. "Oops."

Pepper got her Rescue suit and Tony got his Iron Man suit. He also let Rhody borrow one of the Iron Man ones.

Groot had no problem reaching wherever he wanted. Laura felt better when Groot lifted her kids so Rocket made room and the kids hung ornaments that way.

"Done!" Shouted Clint. "All lights are ready!"

"You check them?" Asked Betty. Clint nearly died.

Two hours later Vision was wrapping the lights around the tree. He made sure to balance a yellow light on the top of the three.

"Alright!" Cheered Natasha. "Time for the Angel!"

"No! It's a star!" Said Sam.

"I'm pretty sure it's this Jesus ornament!" Tony argued.

"Nay! It's Mjölnir!" Boomed Thor.

"No way! It's this flag!" Argued Steve.

"I disagree," said Tony. "It's clearly this Iron Man puppet.

"But I wanna use this Vision toy I bought!" shouted Vision

"It's an arrow!" Whined Clint.

Rhody shook his head. "Nuh-uh, man! It's totally a candle."

"Who the hell puts a candle on their tree?" Asked Peter Quill. "I say it's this Milano die cast I made!"

"No it's not!" Snapped Wanda and Pietro. "It's the helmet of magnetism!"

"You guys are all wrong!" Hissed Jane. "It's a Shepard!"

Betty butted it. "It's a stack of presents!"

"No! It's the three wise men!" Hope yelled.

"No! An Ultron Drone!" Ultron stated.

While they argued no one noticed Scott shrink down and fly up on Antrin. He resized his ornament and then flew back down and walked between the fighting Avengers.

"Guys!" He yelled as he resized himself. "The answer is that!" The Avengers looked. It was an ant.

Everyone just stared at Scott. "Alright. You win," said Peter Quill. "The top of eh tee will have an ant on it."

Vision skipped over to the plug. "Let's light this baby up!" He grabbed the plug ends. "Three…two…one…MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He plugged them together. A large shock snapped and Vision went flying into the kitchen again. The lights lit up, giving the tree it's festive look.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted.

Ultron flew over to check on Vision. Vision was smoking and he had black burns on parts of his arms. "I did not see that coming."

* * *

 ** _The tree popping out and flinging Vision is a takeoff of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Merry Christmas Eve! I am so ready for some good night's sleep.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them.**_

* * *

 **XXIV. Yes! Second to Last Chapter!**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Pietro screamed as he ran around the tower. "CHRISTMAS IS OFFICIALLY AROUND THE CORNER!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Sighed Gamora.

"Gamora you need to have some fun in your life!" Cried Peter Quill as he tasted Natasha's bread. They were back to the cooking games and the next challenge had been making bread.

Pietro stopped halfway through the tower. "Wait a minute! I just remembered I still need to get some stuff! BE-ARE-BE!" He bolted away.

"Weirdo," said Vision.

Steve was concerned about gifts too. He hadn't gotten something for Bucky yet and he was freaking out. Maybe Natasha would know.

He found her ferociously whisking something. She was the only human in the kitchen. Groot was at the other table. He was stirring dry ingredients slowly.

"Nat, can I talk to you?" Asked Steve.

"After I win Tony's money," Natasha said. So Steve left her.

Steve wandered helplessly, hoping some good idea for Bucky would magically drop into his head.

When nothing came and Natasha was still busy trying to beat Groot Steve picked up a book about the Cold War and searched through it. Maybe this would give him an idea.

ZOOM! Pietro stopped by. "Hi Steve!"

"Hey Pietro."

"Reading history?"

"Trying to find out if there's something in history to inspire me to get something for Bucky."

Pietro zipped around behind Steve to look at the words. "Doesn't he not want to be reminded of his problems?"

"I don't know! What would you do?"

"You make a great best friend," said Quicksilver sarcastically. "Tell you what, ask Natasha."

"But she's busy."

Laura happened to be walking by as they spoke. "You know, if I don't know what to get the kids I say to them 'Guess what you think I got you for Christmas!' Then they tell me everything they think I got. Sometimes I do it to Clint. But don't tell him that."

Steve looked confused. "But Bucky will know what I'm up to. He's not stupid."

"You could try it. Or have him make a Christmas List," said Pietro.

Steve shook his head. "I doubt he'd want to do that."

Pietro shrugged. "Well maybe have him parodize 'My Favorite Things.' Maybe you'll find out that way."

"NO!" Steve slammed down the book. Then he put his hands on his forehead. "What am I gonna do?"

Rhody and Sam poked their heads in. "What's with all the noise?"

"Steve's stressed out," answered Pietro promptly. "He can't come up with something to give his best friend."

"Well at least I got something for my bestie," said Rhody.

Steve screamed. "Don't rub it in more!" Scolded Sam.

Bucky slid through the doorway. "I can hear you guys from three floors down!" What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Steve's stressed," said Sam.

"Don't!" Steve said warningly.

Bucky looked confused. "Don't what? Can someone explain?" He looked at Steve. "What's wrong?"

Steve didn't answer. Bucky picked up the book off the floor. "Cold War?"

"Never mind that," said Laura.

"Hey Bucks, guess what I got you for Christmas!" Pietro examined. Sam and Rhody looked at him like he was an idiot. Steve cringed a bit.

Bucky was confused. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

"But isn't it fun to guess?"

Bucky nodded. "I'll bet it's two guns." Pietro shook his head. "A rifle!" Again no. "A bunch of bullets! A knife? Two knives? Something that will put my robotic arm out of commission? A time-machine? An Iron Man suit of my own? Something that can give you mutant like powers? A pony? A robotic leg? I give up!"

Steve straightened. Did Bucky just say what Steve thought he did? Bucky was either really strange or he was going insane from all the Avengers.

"I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT! I. AM. GROOOOOOTT!"

Bucky scowled. "Shut up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I know your name is Groot!"

A silence filled the building. Then: "I am Groot."

Laura sighed. "I'll go up and see what the commotion is. You boys talk." She walked off.

"I could have totally given her a lift," said Pietro.

"Then why didn't you ask, man?" Questioned Rhody.

Sam laughed a tight laugh. "You know how Clint gets sometimes it if looks like someone wants to steal his wife."

"No," answered Bucky. "Never seen that before."

Ultron flew into the doorway. "Sup guys?"

"Steve's stressed out and Bucky's trying to guess what Pietro got him for Christmas," Sam said quickly.

Ultron was downright confused too. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah I know," muttered Steve. Suddenly a light went off in his head. "Ultron can I speak to you in private?"

"Umm, sure? Like where?"

"The soundproof room!"

"Okay." Ultron picked up Steve and flew off.

Bucky followed but he wasn't fast enough and reached the room after it had been closed. "Damn!" Reluctantly he returned to the room with Rhody, Sam and Pietro. Laura was there too.

"Hi Bucky! Guess what? Groot won the cooking championship."

Inside the room Steve told Ultron about his dilemma. "Hang on," said Ultron. He rewired part of his arm and a hologram screen much like what Tony used popped up. "According to this Bucky likes:  
Guns  
Duty  
Obedience  
His best friend  
Grenades  
Power  
My Little Pony  
Shooting  
Bombs  
Ridding the world of evil  
The Voice  
Himself  
Captain America: The Winter Soldier

"And he does not like:  
Killing innocents  
Being chased by the government  
His guns taken away  
Being treated like a weapon  
Being treated like a baby  
Being treated like an elderly person because he's nearly 100  
Insults  
Memories of the past  
and Ultron and Vision."

Ultron narrowed his eyes. "I'm having a serious talk with this dude after we're done."

Steve looked confused. "What the heck is _My Little Pony_?"

"No idea."

A grumble. "Well thanks Ultron." Steve left the room with a heavy heart.

He found Natasha in the gym. Steve talked to her and told her everything. Unlike him she knew what _My Little Pony_ was.

Natasha thought for a second. "Maybe his sister?"

"Who?"

"Bucky Barnes has a sister, Rebecca Barnes."

"Oh yeah!" Steve cried. "I forgot! I talked to her after I thought Bucky was dead from the bomb."

"Wait, I thought he fell off a train."

"No I'm pretty sure it was a bomb. Or was it an exploding rocket?"

Natasha shook her head. "You're a great friend. You can't even remember how your best friend turned to the Winter Soldier."

Steve thought about Natasha's words. "I'll talk to his sited. Give me the phone." Natasha handed him her widowPhone (a modified Starkphone made specially for her). Steve looked up the number. Then he began dialing.

"I AM GROOT!"

"Shut up!" Screeched Bucky.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other. "Maybe it'd be quieter in the basement," said Natasha.

Steve nodded. The two took the elevator down. "How did you know Bucky had a sister?" He asked.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. We have our ways of knowing everything."

They reached the basement and Steve finished dialing. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the gentle occasional hum of the phone.

Someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Rebecca Barnes?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Steve Rogers."

* * *

 _ **Bucky Barnes actually does have a sister named Rebecca. In the comics. And Bucky has 'died' multiple ways. The train falling one is the most popular but for the comics, it's the version where he couldn't diffuse a bomb fast enough and went flying out of a building and down a mountain side.**_

 _ **I saw a meme with the words saying 'Don't know what to get someone for Christmas?** **Have them guess what you got for them! Then they'll know.' So basically that's where I got the idea for Laura.**_

 ** _My Little Pony does not belong to me._**

 ** _Review!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Final chapter! OMG! Ok I don't own Marvel or any partnership with them for the 25th time in this book.**_

* * *

 **XXV. Merry Christmas!**

Natasha was sleeping in her quarters. Or rather, she was awake but was so cozy that she felt lazy and didn't want to get up.

She glanced out the window. Even with the dim light she could see the snowflakes falling lightly. The thought of getting lots of snow seemed thrilling and freezing. Natasha shivered and buried herself deeper under her covers.

It was 6 in the morning. Usually someone was up and making a lot of noise but it was quiet today. She wished every day could be like this. She closed her eyes and let her mind start to drift in an easy sleep.

What she didn't know was that Pietro, both Peters, Callum, Lewis, Nichole, Thor, Vision, Ultron, Wanda and Bucky were in Wanda's room biting their lower lip and watching the clock tick by minute by minute.

Vision grabbed his face and pulled down his eye lids. "I'm gonna be old by the time we start!" He complained.

"But Steve wanted to sleep in until 6:30," Bucky grumbled. "Why the hell would he stay up to midnight on Christmas Eve?"

"No idea," said Peter Parker. He glanced at the time. 6:01."

Callum kicked the bed. "This is killing me!"

"You got that right," said Ultron.

Wanda looked at her guests. "Now now, we don't want to disturb them before…"

"Jarvis!" Shouted Lewis. "Turn up the volume so everyone can hear what we have to say! Okay guys, on the count of three we're gonna shout 'Get up, Nincompoops!'"

Pietro threw back his head and laughed. "I like this kid!"

"Done!" Announced Jarvis.

The group watched as Lewis counted down on his fingers. Then:

 _ **GET OUT OF BED, NINCOMPOOPS!**_

Natasha growled. She threw the covers over her head. "Whyyyy?" she groaned. "This is why I don't have kids."

 _ **IF YOU DON'T GET UP WE'RE TAKING ALL YOUR PRESENTS AND DISTRIBUTING THEM BETWEEN US!**_

Natasha leapt out of bed. "No one unwraps my presents and gets away with it!" She threw in some clothes and rushed to where the group was standing excitedly.

"Let's go down!" Shouted Peter Quill.

"No!" Shrieked Nichole. "Daddy always goes down first and then he turns on the Christmas tree lights and then we go down!"

Bucky bounced lightly. "But there's gotta be some rules broken, right?"

One by one the remaining Avengers tumbled out. When Steve came out he looked like a wreck. "Hark! Rogers, my friend! You look like the Frost Giants froze you from ever resting again!" Cried Thor.

"Yeah. Thanks for the compliment," grumbled Steve.

Since it was Tony's building, Tony got to go down first. The instant he lit the lights everyone hurried down. Bucky was the first one, having used the banister to slide down on. Pietro was next with Wanda in tow. Then the rest thundered through.

Natasha realized the hundred of gifts were gathered in groups. She noticed the tags all had the same name on them in a group. She searched until she found her pile.

"Wait!" Shouted Tony. "We have some guests that I thought you might enjoy seeing!"

Steve freaked out. "But I didn't get them anything!"

"They don't care! Guys! Come on in!" The door to the living room opened and in walked Wolverine, Black Panther and Doctor Strange."

"Weren't you going to celebrate Christmas at home, Doc? And Panther?"

"Flight was cancelled," said Black Panther. "And I'm not a fan of water."

"I was bored so when Tony asked me to come I said sure," said Doctor Strange.

Wolverine huffed. "I was invited yesterday and decided to come anyone. Why? You don't like me here, Bub?"

"Wolverine!" Gasped Callum. "My hero!" She ran to her mom. "Mommy do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Laura looked at the others. Sighing Scott took off to retrieve the stuff and gave it to the girl. Callum handed it to Wolverine. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Wolverine signed it.

"Someday I want to be just like you!"

Logan laughed. "Well you're gonna have to work hard for it, little Bub."

"I am Groot!"

"Groot's right!" Shouted Rocket. "Let's get going!"

"Wait!" Shouted Steve. "We have one more person!"

"We do?" Asked Tony.

Steve left. He came back in with an elderly woman.

"Well would you look at that," snickered Pietro. "Steve's dating people his age!"

Rhody and Sam fell over howling and Scott pounded the tree.

"James?" Whispered the woman.

"Yeah?" Asked Rhody.

"Um," Steve blushed a little. "Other James."

Bucky was confused. "There's a James in this room? Where?"

"Duh!" Cried Jane. "It's James Buchanan Barnes!"

"Oh yeah. Heh, I feel really stupid now." Bucky walked over to the woman. "Hello ma'am. How may I be of assistance today?"

The woman looked a bit hurt. "James don't you remember me? Your sister? Rebecca Barnes? Anything?"

At the sound her name Bucky was flung back in time. His memories flowed right into his head and he remembered almost everything.

It took him a moment to get over the shock. But when he did he burst into tears of happiness. He grabbed his sister and forgot all about everything else in the room.

"That's our cue!" Shouted Thor. "Let us rip apart paper of wrapping!" The Avengers dug in.

Wolverine, Panther and the Doc watched. "Christmas is a weird holiday," said Wolverine. "Weird but fun. All the mutant children love it."

"In Wakanda we never have such things like this," commented Black Panther. "It is more simple then wrapped up things in boxes."

"I get one present under the tree every year," said Doctor Strange. "Mine."

"I don't see my stuff!" Shouted Ultron.

"Ultron it's right here!" Said Vision. Ultron flew down.

"ONE PRESENT!? Not cool!" Ultron opened it. Inside was a clay model of Ultron and Vision. "Well whaddya know? Vision, you're the best bro!" Ultron smacked Vision on the back.

Scott got all kinds of things to upkeep his ant farm. But when he opened the one from Hope it turned out to be an "Ants for Dummies" book. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scott fell over laughing.

Callum, Lewis and Nichole got all sorts of toys, including a die cast of their favorite hero from their parents. As for Clint, he got lots of arrows, a Lord of the Rings elf bow replica, and mistletoe from Laura.

"Aw!" Clint gasped. He and Laura embraced and began kissing.

"We need this scene to look more appropriate," said Sam. He slipped the mistletoe out of Clint's hand and held it over their heads.

When they were done Laura opened her gifts. They were hand made crafts from her kids and a wedding picture from Clint. Sam leaned over to Natasha. "I hope you and Bruce are this romantic in a few years."

"Shut up," muttered Natasha. "Bruce wants Betty anyway."

Peter Quill got more music. Seriously. Everyone gave him a tape of the 80's, 90's or 2000's music. Tony included new headphones and a new cassette player in his gift. "Yeah!" Shouted Peter. He threw one of the tapes in the cassette player and it started out with 'I'm a Man.'

"Why?!" Cried Rocket. "Why do you punish us!?"

Rocket and Groot went next. They received flower pots and a garbage bin. "Very funny," muttered Rocket. He ripped open the one from Groot. It was pile of random scrap pieces from Tony's basement. And a power drill. "Wow. How did you get your roots on this?"

"I am Groot."

"Hahah! Tony, Groot says you need to clean your basement!"

Tony went next. All electronics. Even from the Guardians. "Well I should have seen this coming."

"My turn!" Pepper ripped open the first present from Rhody. _**"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!"**_ It was the headless doll from their youth. Rhody screeched and rolled on the floor. "Damn you Rhody!"

Most of Pepper's stuff were pieces of jewelry. However when she opened Jane's it was baby stuff. A little stick note was stuck on it and it said "Use With Your Tony."

"I find that insulting," said Tony. "Now open mine!" Pepper did. She nearly fainted.

"What is it?" Asked Gamora who just received a sword from an Earthling Samurai. Drax had just gotten knives like Bucky's and the tags had read 'To Gamora (Drax) from everybody.'

Pepper began crying. "The feels are hitting!" Shouted Peter Parker.

"Wut?" Asked Black Panther.

"Oh my god!" Pepper hugged Tony. Doctor Strange created a television and a magnifying glass to show everyone the present. It was an engagement ring. Everyone clapped.  
Wolverine sniffed the air. "I smell a wedding coming up."

They let Pepper cry a little longer. "MY TURUN!" Boomed Thor. He got replica Mjölnir's and the keys to Loki's prison from Frigga.

Hope unwrapped hers. Like Scott it was all Wasp related things, including a Wasp comic written by the guy Stan Lee. "Saweet!" When she opened Scott's it was Yellowjacket in a unbreakable bottle. "Awwww! He's so cute when he's small!"

"Shut up," growled Yellowjacket.

Most of the Avengers got something related to their powers. Rhody got packets of bullets to put in the War Machine suit, Bucky got his knives, rifle, and guns back, Betty got a Hulk figure, Wanda got flowers (from Vision) and the Harry Potter books, Steve got WWII related things except from Bucky who gave him a figure of the Human Touch and Rhody who gave him the DVD of 'Black Christmas.'

"Um haha?" Steve said. He wasn't sure what to say about that. "Bucky, why did you give me the Human Touch figure?"

"Deadpool told me to."

Vision tore apart his presents next. They were all stress dolls except for the one from Ultron. That one was the 'Romance for Dummies' book. "Thank you very much, Ult," Vision said sarcastically. "And what's with all the dolls?"

"Your anger outbursts," explain Pietro.

Sam was given a strange present with something live in it. "This better not be one of those monsters that jump out and eat you!" He shouted before opening the box. It was a bird. "Redwing!" Sam cried. "Wow! Can I hook my vision-" Redwing stared staging into his eyes. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sam covered his eyes. When he opened them he was seeing from Redwing's point of view. "Cool!"

Natasha got a membership to a multi language speaking class from Clint. "Hahaha very funny." Clint gave her the Derp face.

Peter Parker got coupons. Half were for buying groceries, the other half were for one day Avenger memberships. Bruce and Jennifer got Hulk and She-Hulk action figures. Jennifer also got a message in Braille from Matt.

Betty got books about science. "To catch up with Bruce," explained Jane, who had received an entire book about how Asgard portals work.

Wolverine, Panther and the Doc ended up getting something from Tony. Wolverine received a knife sharpener (ahem, sorry, claw sharpener), Black Panther got a plane ticket back home on the 26th and Doctor Strange ended up with an Infinity Stone. "I thought you would do better at keeping an eye on it instead of us," said Tony.

"Yay! I'm in charge of something really important to the Avengers!" Howled the Doc.

Quicksilver got a nanosecond timer. "Let's sing the new _12 days of Christmas_ song!" He said. "And a one, and a two, and a one two three!"

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas the Avengers gave to me_  
 _Twelve villains webbed up_  
 _Eleven Star-Lords dancing_  
 _Ten people 'Rescue'd_  
 _Nine speed built 'Rockets'_  
 _Eight Panther slashes_  
 _Seven She-Hulk smashes_  
 _Six claws on Logan_  
 _I AM GROOT!_  
 _Four Gamora sword cuts_  
 _Three Wasp stings_  
 _Two knives for Drax_  
 _And a Doctor Strange who's movie's up next!_

"Yay!" Said everyone. They all whooped and hollered. No one saw Bucky slip outside except Natasha. She decided to follow him.

Bucky headed down to town. Natasha kept a good distance behind him and was surprised when he went into the S.H.I.E.L.D orphanage.

Bucky walked up to the woman at the counter. "Hello, sir. What may I do for you?" She asked.

"I was looking for Arura and Acala. I believe they appeared in here a few weeks ago."

The woman gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, dear, but they were sent away to be taught to become junior S.H.I.E.L.D agents. However I can sent them a message if you'd like."  
"No thank you. But thanks for your help." He left unhappily.

He crashed into Natasha and they both went down. "Natasha!" Bucky cried and pulled Natasha to her feet. "I am so sorry!"

"Who was Arura and Acala?"

"Some young girls I met. They were running from A.I.M." He summarized the whole story.

Natasha grinned. "Well that's a wonderful thing to do!"

"Thanks." Bucky began slowly walking down the sidewalk. Natasha followed right next to him.

"You glad you have your sister back?" Asked Natasha.

"Yeah," Bucky answered slowly. "She's great. Let's head back to the tower. We don't want to miss out on anything too important."

Natasha nodded. She and Bucky walked in complete silence for a bit. Finally Natasha said "Are you glad you are part of the Avengers now?"

"Couldn't ask for anything better, Natasha," Bucky said quietly.

Black Widow gave a gentle laugh. "Merry Christmas, Bucky Barnes."

"Merry Christmas, Natasha Romanova."

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas! Hope you have/had a good one this year!**_

 _ **If I missed anyone and forgot to give them presents in this story review and let me knw.**_

 ** _Can't believe this story is finally over! I had so much fun writing it but I think I need to take a break from the late nighters. Maybe next year I can do a collab with someone... ;)_**

 ** _Funny story: So last night I brought my iPod to write the final chapter. Turns out I completely forgot that I wrote it on the night of the 23rd. But instead of going to sleep immediately I started a Star Wars: The Force Awakens story. I think I'm insane._**

 ** _Did anyone catch the end reference? I love that one._**

 ** _Review and let me know how I did!_**

Suddenly everyone freezes. Deadpool jumps out of your screen and shouts "Merry Christmas Everybody! Now read the credits for an end scene!" Then he slams the book on your face.

* * *

Steve went into the basement with Rebecca. They dug through some of the old boxes. "Hey, why does Tony have a violin down here?" He said when he pushed some boxes aside.  
Rebecca grinned. "I used to play the violin/fiddle! I wonder if I still have it." Steve handed it to her. She tested the instrument and the bow and then tuned it. Then she began to play 'Ida Red.' Steve was overjoyed.

When she finished he begged her to let him try holding it. "Sure!" She helped him set the fiddle on his shoulder. Then she adjusted the bow in his hand. When she was happy with the way he was holding it she backed away. Steve raised the bow, set it on the fiddle strings, and played his first note.

* * *

 _ **Listen to Ida Red performed by hotclubofcowtown.**_


End file.
